Queen of the Waters
by HLecter511
Summary: The second she was selected, she was a favorite amongst millions. The second he saw her, he wanted to protect her from the millions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** The Odds Weren't in Favor

**…****..**

**…****.. District 4: …..**

**…****..**

The sun was starting to rise.

First rays of the sun casted across the ocean waters of District 4. It caused the surface of the water to sparkle as if someone poured a dust blanket of diamonds over the deep blue water.

Built on the waterfront were shacks that were constructed with thick wood from the inland. Docks were all across the water, connecting to each other to lead to different areas. Some houses were built on the water, but slightly hover over the water on support beams.

It was a beautiful area by the sapphire color water and the beach had soft light tan sand. Palm trees were here and there along the beaches, against some houses and some used for collecting coconuts. During sunrises and sunset, it was always a breathtaking sight to behold even if they lived in a world where there was bloodshed.

District 4 was known as the fishing industry district since it was on the ocean coast. The residents were known as skilled fishing individuals, but also, skilled with whatever had to do with the water. Whether it is swimming, diving, fishing, making hooks and spears, District 4 residents were excellent when it came to the water.

The bloodshed part came in because District 4 was a part of the other Districts in Panem. There was twelve districts altogether—used to be thirteen. The bloodshed was the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games that were enforced every year on the districts for the Capitol entertainment. How the Games got started? How did it form?

The Hunger Games was formed because the story was that thirteen districts had been formed in Panem. Not wanting to be ruled under the Capitol anymore, they decided to go against the Capitol. In the end, they had lost, especially when District 13 was destroyed. The District was known for its nuclear, its technology and mining graphite. Once that district was gone, the Capitol ended the battle.

Though the war had ended, Capitol wanted to punish the Districts for their rebellion. Thus, the Hunger Games was formed to punish the Districts and a reminder of why they were being punished.

The Hunger Games was where every year a boy and a girl ranging from twelve years old to eighteen were chosen from each district. There would be twenty-four in total from all the Districts—unless it was a Quell then it was doubled. Once chosen, they were brought to the Capitol where for a week they are pamper and trained to enter the arena that the Gamemakers designed and constructed for them to fight in. Once in the arena, it was fight to the death until only one was left standing. There they would be known as the Victor of their District. All the while that this was all happening, the Capitol people watched this as entertainment. While the other Districts that watch it as a form of punishment and will always remember why there were the Hunger Games in the first place.

Today, the start of the 52nd Hunger Games will be happening.

First the Reaping Ceremony will be taking place to choose the two tributes from each District.

The reaping ceremony was early today and that was were boys and girls ranging twelve through eighteen have to go check themselves in with the Peacekeepers. There their names were on paper slips and put into two bowls—one for boys and one for girls. As the years go on, more slips would be added to the bowl. A twelve year old only gets one slip put into the bowl while an eighteen year old already has seven to eight slips in it. Sometimes, more slips were added in if that boy or girl requested some sort of extra food or supplies for their household. Their payment was more of their name slips added to the bowl. At times, there were volunteers, which was usually the Career Districts. Districts 1, 2 and 4 were known as the Career Districts, but mostly 1 and 2 were the Districts to volunteer as they were the ones to specifically train for the Games.

At the moment, eighteen year old Reyna Brines was deep underwater near her home and was swimming to the bottom. She grabbed hold of a rock to hold her down as she quickly grab hold of the crabs trying to scurry away from her.

Snatching them up with quick hands, Reyna stuffed them into a wire netting connected to her belt. When she felt her lungs tightening up with need of oxygen, Reyna pushed herself off the sandy floor and swam up to the surface.

A deep inhale entered her mouth and she turned her head to the docks that were near her to see a small group of kids.

"You almost stayed underwater for two minutes! That's amazing!"

The years of growing up near the water, Reyna was in the water a very young age. A lot of District 4 children were put in the water immediately, and at a young age they learned to swim and learned about the ocean. As she grew, Reyna always tested her limits to see how long she could last underwater.

"Told you she's good!"

Reyna laughed at the little boy with messy dirty blonde hair crossed his arms over his chest and gave the other kids that surrounded him, a smug smirk.

"Leo, enough."

The five year old boy whirled around to stare at Reyna climbing up the wood ladder and she stepped up onto the dock.

"But Reyna—"

Placing her hand on top of his head, she rubbed the top of his head causing his messy blonde hair to go everywhere. The other children giggle as Leo tried to slap her hand away, but she obvious stronger than him.

"Reyna! You have to get ready!"

Reyna looked to her home where her mother was waving at her. She sighed and looked back at the small group of children that always liked to hang around Reyna as she had that personality that was caring. Though, she could be very strict when she wanted to be, especially when it came to getting down to business.

"Reyna, is this your last year for the reaping?"

"Yeah, it is. See you guys later." Reyna winked at them as she walked away while unhooking the metal netting off her belt.

When she entered the house, Reyna could feel the tense air. Her mother laid out a teal V-neck dress for her. Reyna washed first to get the saltwater off her skin and hair before she pulled on the dress that hugged her slender body. Her mother zipped it up the back and Reyna then pulled on flats.

Reyna faced her mother and they stared one another in the eyes. Matching color mossy green color eyes. Her mother, Ambrosia pressed her lips on Reyna's forehead then stepped back with unshed tears.

The reaping was one of the scariest moments for a parent. To watch their children go through the ceremony and praying their child didn't get picked for the Hunger Games.

When it was close to eight, Reyna made her way out of the house and she walked across the sandy beach toward the mayor's home where the Peacekeepers used the open area on the side of the mayor's home as the area for the reaping ceremony.

Checking in, Reyna moved to the spot near the back as the rows went youngest in the front to oldest in the back. Reyna eyes flicker around to see how stiff everyone was. She shut her eyes and listen to the ocean that was behind them. The sound of the water splashing against the beach edge then being sucked back into the ocean before going through the same cycle again.

The escort for District 4, Quinn came forward to the microphone with a bubbly look. Excitement clear across his face.

Reyna just ignored the usual speech that Quinn made about the reason behind the Hunger Games. She only paid back attention when Quinn began the drawing of the names. The males went first.

"Zane Ruins."

A small skinny boy with short light brown hair and muddy brown eyes slowly moved out of the row where it was thirteen year olds. He slowly crept up the stairs where Quinn took him by the shoulder and dragged him over to the microphone before letting him go. Next Quinn went to the female bowl and he took his sweet time twirling his hand around inside the glass bowl.

Time went slow as Quinn stepped back up to the microphone and open up the slip of paper.

"Reyna Brines."

She sworn her heart stopped.

A buzzing sound came into her ears and it blocked all sounds around her. She couldn't hear the relaxing waves of the ocean anymore. Everyone turn to look at her as she stood there with a blank expression.

Many stared at her with pity and sadness as they never want someone to go to the Hunger Games. But also, Reyna was known around their District as a compassionate young lady who lends a helpful hand whenever needed.

"Reyna Brines." Quinn called out again.

The buzzing slowly disappeared from within her ears and she could hear again. She slowly made her way out of the row and began the dreadful walk toward the stage where Quinn was widely smiling upon the sight of her. Peacekeepers appeared on either side of her as they made sure that she did no funny business on her way to the stage or try to escape.

On the stage, Quinn grabbed her by the hand and stared into her eyes.

"Well, aren't you a beauty." He said lowly making her to stare over his shoulder at Mags, who was the mentor for District 4.

The older woman, who was the victor of the 11th Hunger Games. She was always quiet and not anyone has ever heard her speak. She stared at Reyna was sadness and her fragile hands came up to rest over her mouth to hide her frown.

"Here are your tributes. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." Quinn happily said before he dragged the two tributes away.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

Reyna stood in a middle of a room looking out at the ocean. When the door open up behind her, she whirled around to see her mother and her father entered. They ran up to Reyna before she could move and hugged her closely to them.

The Brines family shared their tears together as they held each other close.

Reyna's mother Ambrosia had to let go and step away to bury her face into her hands while Reyna's father, Caius hugged her close in a tight bear hug.

At that moment, hearing her parents crying and not wanting to let her go, Reyna arms tighten around her father.

"I will be back."

"You better be." Caius mumbled into her dark brunette hair before he laid his lips on the top of her head.

The Peacemakers soon entered the room and escorted her parents out of the room. A peacemaker stayed behind to lead Reyna to a shiny sleek silver train. On entering, Reyna froze as she stood in the doorway of what appeared to be the sitting and dining area.

"Oh, come in, come in. Don't stand there like a scared cat." Quinn waved his hands about for Reyna to come sit down with a visibly shaking Zane.

The comment made Reyna to bite her tongue from saying a snippy comment at Quinn. It was a no brainer of why she was frozen, but obviously Quinn was a Capitol resident. He saw the Hunger Games as entertainment while the Districts saw it as a harsh punishment. It was an execution for the hell of it.

When a gentle hand was placed on her right shoulder, Reyna jumped and turned her head to see it was Mags. The older woman slid her hand off of Reyna's shoulder and grabbed her hand to lead her over to the seats.

Once again that buzzing sound came into Reyna's ears as she stared down at her lap when the train began to move. It would be a short trip since District 4 was right next to the Capitol.

"…eyna…Reyna!"

Snapping out of her daze state, Reyna looked up from her lap to see everyone staring at her.

"Huh? What was said?"

"We will be arriving in fifteen minutes. Be prepared." Quinn told her, frowning a bit as he saw how Reyna wasn't showing any emotions.

In Quinn's eyes, Reyna was the perfect candidate to be a victor this year. He knew she would get sponsor because of her natural looks. She was eighteen years of age and was developing into a young woman. Plus, he had heard through rumors Reyna was known as a caregiver type of individual. If she shown that, sponsors loved a good storyline and would definitely fall in love with her. But also, rumors about how great of a swimmer and spear user she was. Her body was womanly yet when she walked, the muscles were clear in her slender body, especially in the legs and arms.

Yes, Quinn believed she would be in the top three tributes to be betted on to be the 52nd Hunger Games Victor.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The arrival into Capitol was overwhelming.

The crowd of Capitol residents were screaming and reaching out to try to touch Reyna and an obvious frighten Zane, who was pressing up against Reyna side. Reyna stared down at him with a small frown and she wrapped her right arm around his shoulder, rubbing his arm up and down.

Her gesture seemed to get the crowd to 'awe' over her sympathy over the younger boy. Reyna held herself back from making any sort of facial expression as Mags led her two tributes through a building where a Capitol prep team would be waiting for them.

Reyna was soon dragged off to a room where she was washed down and then dried off. She got into a gown that felt like paper and she laid down on a steel table where she went through painful waxing on her whole body.

Her hair was let down to be trimmed and her eyebrows were plucked to perfection.

"I must say you have beautiful hair."

"Oh yes she does, unlike those other districts."

"Like 12."

The two Capitol laughed together as they kept working on Reyna, who sent them a frown they did not noticed. She did not like how they just insulted the District. They did not have a damn clue what it was like outside these Capitol walls. If they were put out in the Districts, they would be eaten alive by the District lifestyle.

Once she was all done, Reyna laid in a room where she waited for her stylist. When her stylist had arrived, Reyna couldn't help but stare her stylist up and down. She did not believe they were a part of the Capitol other than the fact they had neon red hair with black spikes.

"Hello, I am Leon. I will be your stylist." Leon stepped to her and clapped his hands together with an excited smile on his face.

"Reyna."

"The prep team was right about you. You are a pretty one with a nice body."

The comment made Reyna feel as if she was getting her body prepared to be serve for dinner. She let Leon grasp the underside of her chin and tilted her head back to stare into her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I got a perfect idea for you. Did you know your name means Queen?" Leon said with a sly smirk appearing on his lips.

Reyna hoped Leon wasn't going to do some sort of revealing outfit on her. The last few years of the Hunger Games for District 4, the tributes were either dressed in bikini style suits or shells to cover their body.

The look in Leon silver eyes had Reyna a bit worried.

**…****..**

**…****.. **

**…****..**

The sound of the crowd was echoing down the long tunnel where all the Districts chariots were lined up, waiting for the signal for them to go forward and onto the 'Avenue of the Tributes.' There were stands on either side of the street filled with Capitol citizens who would watch the tributes come through the City Circle.

This was the opening ceremony to the 52nd Hunger Games.

Reyna had been trying to comfort and calm Zane down when she felt eyes on her. She looked up from the young teenager to look ahead where District 1 male tribute was eyeing her. He sent her a wink making her to roll her eyes and look away from him.

When the drums began, the first chariot went out of the tunnel and soon the others followed. The lights were bright as they exited the tunnel, but soon it cleared up to show their surroundings.

Immediately, Zane clenched the front of the chariot in a death grip while Reyna stared around with amazement. This time she could see part of what Capitol looked like.

It was high skyscrapers in various shapes and colors. Lights were flashing everywhere and she couldn't make out the stars in the night sky. Looking back forward, Reyna saw the crowd freaking out over the presentation of the tributes. Her eyes flicker to the poles which had screens on them and she found herself staring back at her.

She was amazed at how well Leon designed her outfit.

It fitted the District 4 theme of fishing yet leaned more toward the ocean side. Someway, somehow, Reyna couldn't believe Leon made netting look like a dress. It was black netting with a daring and dangerous V-neck style dipping down between her full breasts and the tip of the V-neck stopped right above her bellybutton. He made sure it clung to her body, but flowed around her legs for her to be able to walk and also to let it flow behind her. Golden gladiator sandals went up her calves. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a poof in the middle. A golden tiara was on top of her head. It had three jagged pointed tips, the middle piece being the tallest. Light makeup was done upon her face, but enough to make her radiant and her moss green eyes to appear to have a glowing effect.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

In the announcer's box were two well-known figure heads when it came to the Hunger Games. It was the head announcer of the games, Claudius Templesmith and the Master of Ceremonies, Caesar Flickerman. Both showing equal excitement for the Games like the rest of the Capitol population.

The Master of Ceremonies, Caesar had been an announcer for about eleven years now. He started when he was eighteen and just turned twenty-nine of age. Before his years of becoming the Master of Ceremonies, he was known as a great speaker and knew how to turn negative comments into positive ones.

He was good with persuasion and comforting those that need it. With his family being one of the top high class family in the Capitol, President Snow took in consideration at how good Caesar was with communication. Soon enough, Caesar found himself the Master of Ceremonies since the last one got addicted to morphling—which was known as a narcotic pain killer—and they went downhill from there, especially when they tried to attack the President during a Victor's party.

After that, Caesar built his reputation up to be one of the best Master of Ceremonies for the Hunger Games. He felt special in a way when it came to interviewing with the tributes and the victors because he tried to make them feel good about themselves before they were sent to the arena. Or in victors cause, try to make them feel good about themselves and try to help relieve their pain of what they were going through.

Deep down though, Caesar could admit the Hunger Games were brutal. The first few years as a Master of Ceremonies, he was giddy with being so close to the action to the tributes and victors. To get to know them better than anyone else. But as the years kept going on by, Caesar found himself feeling sadness for these tributes. He couldn't say he understood what they were going through, but with the years of being in this job, Caesar found it hard to swallow at times.

Though there was another good skill Caesar could do other than turning the topic into a light-hearted one. He was good at putting up a mask of a smile and happiness on his face even if he did not feel that emotion.

"District 3 looking, well, technology as ever." Templesmith pointed out with unsureness as they looked at the outfits that were computer chips laced together to cover their private areas.

Clearing his throat, Caesar looked to the next District.

"And here is District 4. Wow, would you look at their outfits. It truly demonstrates the skill set District 4 has. The female tribute, Reyna Brines, looking like the role her stylist said she was."

"What was that, Caesar?" Templesmith asked as he looked at the Master of Ceremonies.

"If you must know, Reyna name means Queen while her last name means salty water. Her stylist wanted to turn her into a queen of her district…And what a queen she makes." Caesar said though he couldn't understand why he had paused and lowly said the last part.

That would be caught by the higher ups of the Hunger Games and some of those who worked closely with him. He couldn't understand why he acted that way, but he realized that as the chariots rode on by, he eyes kept flickering to District 4 female tribute, Reyna Brines.

Even when he continue to talk about the outfits, the history of the districts and amongst other information facts for the viewers and potential sponsors watching, Caesar eyed Reyna.

When the microphone cut out and they went off air, Templesmith turned to Caesar, who was staring up at President Snow announcing the start of the 52nd Hunger Games. That got the crowd to roar with excitement.

"Caesar you paused. You never pause like that." Templesmith whispered to Caesar, who was being prepped up by his personal stylist Ora.

"What are you talking about?" Caesar kept his voice calm as he played it off as if he didn't know what Templesmith pointed out.

It wasn't like Caesar to be caught off guard. He was always the one that caught people off guard. Therefore, Caesar kept his mouth shut and stared down at the street where the tributes were riding back down the street to head back inside to go back to their rooms. Caesar saw the producers waving at Templesmith and him to get ready to go back live and to discuss about the tributes this year.

"You know what I am talking about." Templesmith mumbled.

"Nope." Caesar replied simply then put on his million dollar smile onto his lips as the producer counted down and then pointed at them to signal them back on air.

The thought of the District 4 female tribute looked fit to be a queen burned in his mind all the while.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**So, I have decided to do a story on Caesar F. I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I was already having ideas in my mind and I was like why not. So, here we go and I'm going to try it out. I have been holding this story out for years now, but finally decided to post it and see where it goes.**

**JUST A HEADS UP**** — The development throughout the chapters might appear fast but it is because I want to get to the movies where there would be a lot going on. Thus, just a heads up, development of the characters might appear to be fast and the first few chapters, but it is because to get closer to the movie series. Also, it might appear as if Caesar might be out of character, but this is more of what would Caesar be like when he is not in the spotlight. So it is sort of a what if, especially with all the years of being apart of the Games, it is sort of showing him questioning the Games. **

**Anyway, I am just going to apologize now if I don't get any sort of information right. So, I am sorry ahead of time. **

**(Also, I am basing off the movies, not the books. Just a heads up).**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and the future chapters:**** I do not own anything about the ****_Hunger Games_**** Series. However, I do own my original characters like Reyna, her family and Zane. **

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** The Deal

**…****..**

**The Next Day**

**…****..**

The saying about butterflies in the stomach was common when nervous. For Reyna, she felt as if she had hundreds of hummingbirds inside her trying to escape her body as she stood in the training center with the other tributes.

It was about ten in the morning now, Mags had got them up an hour early to eat breakfast then get ready for a whole day training session. Even though Mags never talked, the two District 4 tributes understood her gestures of the hands and facial expression.

For training, Mags wanted Reyna and Zane to stay low-key. To not show off much like District 1 and 2 were doing at the moment.

Reyna was in the obstacles section where the instructor waited for her to jump up to the high monkey bars to measure her upper body strength and how fast she could move across it.

It was simple enough and Reyna got across it with no problem. She landed on platform where she had to next climb up a netting that jerked back and forth and would flip upside down if not balance right.

It took Reyna a shaky moment to get herself balance out, but soon she managed to maintain her body and she made her way up it. After that, she climbed down a rock wall before she was back on ground level. The instructor stood beside another instructor, who had a clipboard and was nodding their head as they wrote something down on the clipboard.

Reyna really wished to know what they were writing down, but she simply moved onto the next station that had to do with nature. She knew enough about the water, but not enough about other terrains. Therefore, she focus on learning about the various plants. It was interesting to learn about what certain plants could do in a helpful and harmful manner.

"Reyna."

She had been sitting on a rock and was making a trap to impale someone low when she heard Zane's small voice from behind.

"Yes?" Reyna replied as she continue to work on the deadly trap with careful touches.

"District 2 tribute, Trent has been eyeing you."

"In what way has he been eyeing me?" Reyna lowly asked as she finished her trap then slowly stood up and backed away from it.

Bending down, Reyna picked up another stick to poke at the branch that had to be stepped on the active the trap. But before she did that, Reyna looked at Zane with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to answer her.

"He keeps eyeing you with interest and something else that I am not sure of. He keeps smirking too."

The other emotion that Zane couldn't figure out made Reyna to know that it must be an emotion that Zane was too young to understand. Reyna looked around the training room until her eyes came to rest on the District 2 male tribute, Trent. He was throwing axes into a target board with such power that the board shook.

When he finished his axe throwing, he looked around him until his eyes came to rest on her. Sharp steel color eyes that connected with her mossy green eyes. His eyebrows rose as she stared at him. Reyna saw the interest appearing in his eyes, but then the other emotion.

It was lust.

"Fuck."

"What was that, Reyna?" Zane lowly asked her as he didn't hear her.

"Nothing. Nothing that you should worry about." Reyna said with a fake reassuring smile then she turned her attention back at the trap.

"Nothing at all." Reyna muttered to herself as she poked the trap and the branch snapped forward with a spike at the end. The sort of trap to badly puncture whatever stepped in its trap.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

At the table, Quinn was babbling with Leon about different fashion designs. Every so often though, Quinn would either say a comment to Reyna or Zane about mannerism in Capitol ways.

Reyna would simply nod her head even though she let the information go through one ear and out the other. She ate most of her food, but now she was pushing around what she hadn't manage to eat.

"Reyna, do not play with your food." Quinn waved his hand at her.

"District 2 male tribute taken interest in me in a manner that I wish not to say in front of Zane. In the arena, what should I do?" Reyna lifted her head up to stare at Mags, who paused in lifting her spoon to her mouth.

Slowly, Mags set the spoon back into her soup and she stared at Reyna with a tilt of her head then reached out with her left hand to rest on Reyna's right forearm. The two stared at one another, Mags slowly shaking her head with her eyebrows slight coming together then her face relaxed.

"Stay away from him?" Reyna suggested as she felt like this was what Mags wanted to say to her.

A nod from Mags with a smile made Reyna to nod back in agreement.

Reyna just had to know if it was a good idea to even think about making some form of alliance with the other two careers. With Mags shaking her head, Reyna got her answer. Mags looked after her tributes and so Reyna knew that the older woman must've studied the other tributes in the Games.

"I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night." Reyna said softly as she stood up from her seat and pushing it in before she made her way out of the dining room.

Upon entering her bedroom, Reyna shut the door behind her and she moved down the steps to lunge her body out and landed on the king size bed. She bounced upon landing and she pushed herself onto her back.

There was so much luxury to the Capitol life it was overwhelming that it was sickening. She learned much about the Capitol in such a short time, especially when she does tune in to listening to Quinn rambled and bragged about how Capitol was the best.

Turning onto her right side, she reached out to the nightstand to grab the black arch style remote. Hitting the power button, the screen came to life to show Claudius and Caesar talking about past Hunger Games.

Reyna felt as if her body froze when she watched the list of various top performance. She managed to snap out of staring at the screen with wide eyes and flickered it to the channel where it showed the scenery of the ocean.

The sound of the waves and the caw of the seagulls made Reyna to relax. The tension was high through her body as she knew that in a few days she would be in an arena fighting to the death.

**…****..**

**Two Days Later**

**…****..**

Three days of training and then finally the private session training in front of the Gamemakers.

That was where Zane and Reyna were at the moment. They sat in a separate room where they waited for their District to be next and their names to be called over the intercom.

This session was to prove themselves to the Gamemakers of what their best skills were. From there, the Gamemakers would rank them with a score 1-12 with 12 being the highest score. The higher, the better. Usually seeing such a high rank would help the tributes with earning sponsors to support them in the arena.

Before they had to come down to this private training session for the Gamemakers to evaluate them, Mags motion for Zane and Reyna to hold nothing back. To demonstrate their best skills. Not in a cocky way.

"District 4. Reyna Brines." The computerized voice came over the intercom.

Reyna hands clenched her knees as she was sitting on a bench beside Zane. The thirteen year old looked at her and saw how she froze. He reached out and laid his hand on top of her right one causing her eyes to shoot over to him.

The gentle squeeze on her hand made Reyna to get a tiny smile at Zane comforting her. She rested her other hand on top of his and patted it as she stood up.

"Just give it your all, Reyna."

"You too, Zane." Reyna said as she walked up to the steel door that slid up as it sensed her body near.

When she entered the training room, it was only brightly lit in one section, which was near the balcony filled with Gamemakers.

They eyed her as she made her way over into the bright light section of the training area and she found herself standing before a rack with spears and throwing knives. Her eyes flickered over to an 'x' mark on the floor.

Grabbing two spears and then the throwing knives, Reyna made her way to the 'x' mark on the floor. She set the spears down on either side of her legs and held the four throwing knives in her hands, two in each.

The Gamemakers eyed her closely as the room let out a low count down and the stimulation started.

Orange virtual people came charging her in all directions.

Here Reyna thought that boards would appear out of the floor, but virtual figures were charging her with raised weapons.

Quick with reaction, Reyna made her moves.

A flick of her right wrist, the knife went through one virtual head and it caused it to fall back as if it was wounded and it broke up into small orange blocks. She whirled around on her toes as if she was dancing to let the throwing knife go out of her left hand now, taking out the next target.

A virtual spear was thrown at her making her to drop down into a split that caused the Gamemakers to go wide eyes and some to awe over her flexibility. Quickly she pulled herself forward and rolled forwards then stood up, chucking both throwing knives from her hands into the virtual target that threw that spear at her. The two throwing knives took the virtual target off its feet and it slammed to the ground in broken up orange boxes.

Slipping her right foot underneath one of the spear's that she laid down earlier, she brought her right leg up and flickered her foot up causing the spear to shoot up into the air. Catching that spear, she tossed it at an incoming virtual target that came up from behind.

The last one was running toward her from afar and she slipped her left foot underneath the last spear that she had and she flicked it up to catch it into her hold. Giving the spear a small twirl in her hands, she pulled her right arm back and the whipped her arms forward, the spear shooting forward.

It was natural to throw a spear and knives, especially when spear fishing. While using knives was for cleaning out fish and stabbing. Though, Reyna taught herself how to toss a knife for the hell of it. Usually got the knack of it when she would get bored and she would toss them into a piece of driftwood.

The spear took out the last target and that was the end of the stimulation.

Reyna turned to face the Gamemakers to see them giving her impressed expression. She bowed her head to them in a thank you manner then she quickly yet smoothly left the training room.

Reyna did not go through the room where Zane was waited, but instead she was led out of the place and to the hallway. The guards stayed behind as they expected her to go straight to the elevator that was at the end of the hallway.

When she entered the elevator, Reyna felt herself grab the railing that went around the elevator wall and she felt herself slowly slide down and fell onto her behind. The thought of entering the arena was buzzing in her head.

Once the private session were done, the rankings would be shown at night. Then tomorrow would be the interview in front of most of the Capitol population and having a chat with the Master of Ceremonies, Caesar Flickerman. The day after that was a day to collect themselves and prepare for the day after that, which was the start entering the arena.

Reyna didn't realize before the elevator left, the doors opened back up as someone caught it in time and they stepped in.

"Oh, what are you doing on the floor, dear?" A smooth yet strong voice spoke out.

Her eyes shot up and went slightly wide eyes as she saw herself staring into the dark chocolate brown eyes of Caesar Flickerman. His teal hair seem to shine underneath the elevator lights.

What threw her off was he wasn't smiling as he always did, but he showed concern in his eyes. It threw her off as she did not expect a Capitol, especially the Master of Ceremonies show such concern. She always saw the Capitol people as those that love the violence of the Hunger Games and believe that nothing they do was wrong.

Now, Caesar was helping her up into a standing up position and he kept his hands around either of her wrist in a guaranteed way she won't sit back down again. The two stared one another in the eyes, Reyna looking up as Caesar was a few inches taller than her.

**…****..**

**Few Minutes Earlier**

**…****..**

The conversation with the new Head Gamemaker Francis Calum had been an interesting one. Caesar managed to get some sort of ideas out of Francis on the layout of the arena, but not enough where Caesar could figure out how Francis would map out the terrains.

Caesar left after having a short chat with Francis and he even watched a few District tributes perform in front of the other Gamemakers in the private session. When he left, he walked around the halls for a short time as he typed on a tablet with the information that he gather then slid the tablet into the inside of his blue overcoat.

He came to an elevator, hitting the button to go up as the training center was actually underground in the large skyscraper that was mainly for the tributes and where everything to get ready the tributes ready for the Hunger Games. And where the control center for the Hunger Games happened.

The elevator opened up and Caesar stepped right in, but stopped as his eyes came to rest on a very familiar District 4 tribute that had been on his mind since he first saw her.

Reyna Brines.

And she was sitting on the floor of the elevator.

Caesar instantly picked up how Reyna seem to be in a daze. With whatever Reyna was thinking about—most likely the Games—it was causing her to become nervous and brought fear into her eyes.

In the parade and then some images of how she did during training would be seen. All of them showed Reyna with a strong posture and she was the type that maintained the cool and collected personality.

Needing to do something quick, Caesar stepped into the elevator more so that the doors could shut which also gave them privacy.

"Oh, what are you doing on the floor, dear?" Caesar found himself saying to her.

He stepped to her and knelt down. As he stared into her moss green eyes, Caesar could himself but take notice of how smooth her skin was and the light pink of her lips. Being this close to a tribute, one that had him drawn in, Caesar found himself reaching out and grabbing a hold of either of her wrists in his hands.

Helping her up to stand before him, Caesar stared down into her moss green eyes that flicker up to make contact with his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Why were you on the ground?" Caesar asked with obvious curiosity in his voice.

"No reason." Reyna answered quickly and bowed her head.

Caesar knew that this reputation of being the Master of Ceremonies was most likely crossing her mind. That Reyna wouldn't tell him anything as she was afraid of him announcing it to the rest of the Capitol. But what she didn't know was that he wouldn't do that; not to her.

Bending his head down, his mouth came close to her right ear causing her to tense up. He waited a few seconds to speak until he slowly felt her calming down underneath his hold.

"You are strong. Be limitless." He whispered into her ear then pulled away as the door open up behind him again.

Caesar sent her a wink then turned around on the heels of his feet and he walked out of the elevator on the main floor. He couldn't help but glance back to see her staring after him with her mouth agape and shocked that he would tell her this. Usually he supposed to not favor a tribute, but with her, it was an exception.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

When she had gotten back to the District 4 apartment floor, Reyna went straight to her bedroom without saying a word to anyone. She was in shock that Caesar was concerned for her and was polite in a way that he did not seem as if he was a Capitol resident.

It made her to think that his job as a Master of Ceremonies made him to understand tributes enough that he knew how to bring comfort.

She had changed out of the training clothes and into silky black lounge pants and teal long sleeve shirt. Laying back onto her bed, Reyna touched the shirt as it was the same color as Caesar hair.

The thought of his concern for her and then his comment. A comment that was very positive compliment and an advice too. He showed that he cared for her and that made her to wonder what the weird fluttering in her stomach was now as she thought about him more and more.

This time, it was definitely not the butterflies of nervousness in her stomach. This was something anew.

**…****..**

**Hours Later**

**…****..**

Hours passed and soon he would be going on air in about ten minutes to announce the rankings of the District tributes that the Gamemakers gave them for their private training session.

The door to the preparation room open up and Caesar open his mouth to tell Ora that he was all set, but when he turned around to look behind him, he froze.

"Caesar, I am glad that I caught you just before you went live."

"President Snow, what an honor to have you here."

The tall and stoic looking man stepped into the dressing room more and Peacekeeper Thread shut the door behind the President to leave the two in privacy. Caesar eyes flicker to the closed door now and then his eyes flicker back to snow.

All thoughts went through his head on if he did anything wrong, but he couldn't thinking of anything. Caesar then began to think that President Snow wanted him to do some sort of task. His eyes stayed on the President as the older man with pure white hair and matching goatee beard that went along with his name, moved to a table where a vase filled with various color tulips were.

The black leather gloves that he appeared to always wear in public touched the tulips in a gentle manner. However, Caesar knew that President Snow was anything but gentle.

"Tell me Caesar, what do you think of the tributes this year?"

Swallowing before answering, Caesar clasped his hands behind his back and his eyes stayed on the President. The President was still caressing the tulips petals then suddenly stopped to turn his attention back on Caesar, waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

"They seem like a strong bunch, especially the Careers as always. Though the higher Districts Tributes show some strong skills. I am not sure about their mindset and—"

"What about Reyna Brines?" Snow cut him off as if he realized that Caesar was rambling because of the intimidated presence that Snow always had around him.

Instantly, Caesar felt his body froze and Snow picked up on his reaction.

Caesar saw the corner of the President's lips twitch up.

**…****..**

Snow knew Caesar taken interest in the District 4 female tribute, Reyna Brines since day one of her arrival. The announcing during the ceremony when they arrived in chariots, he caught how Caesar got caught off guard. The awe in his voice as he talked about her.

Then hours earlier, Peacekeeper Thread had been in one of the surveillance rooms and caught on one of the cameras that was in the elevator caught the interaction between Caesar and Reyna.

For that, Snow really knew that Caesar was becoming smitten for Reyna on first sight. Though Snow couldn't blame Caesar as Reyna was proven to be a desirable young woman by many.

**…****..**

"Sir, I don't—"

"I think you do know why I brought her up, Caesar. Tell me, if she was to become the victor, how would you react?"

Not wanting the President to keep catching him off guard because that was usual for him, Caesar straighten his shoulders out and stood as straight as possible in this strong posture.

"Any victor I would be enthusiastic for their accomplishments."

"So, what if I made a proposition to you that if Reyna Brines becomes the victor out of this Hunger Games?" Snow dragged out as he clasped his hands before him now.

Light teal color eyebrows rising, Caesar was confused yet mostly curious on where Snow was leading this because it was obvious that Snow knew that Caesar had attraction for Reyna.

"Explain more, sir."

"If she becomes victor, you get to have her."

Caesar mouth to drop as he couldn't believe how Snow bluntly said that. What he couldn't believe was how Snow took it upon himself as if he owned Reyna. The way Snow phrased the sentence did not sit so well in Caesar. Then again, technically Snow was the President of Panem and what he said usually goes.

"President Snow, that is a shocking offer, but I do not want her as a slave."

"No, no I don't mean you take her as a slave. Let me clarify this more for you Caesar. As you can tell Reyna is a very desirable tribute that many Capitol men and some women are taking interest in, well how should I say this, in an intimate way?" Snow explained and making motion with his hands to add effects to his words.

"Are you saying—"

"Yes, if Reyna wins, she may end up using her pretty face and victor's title as a mechanism for intimacy."

"Unless I agree to have her for myself. But why do you offer me this?" Caesar asked lowly as he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

The thought of Reyna being used as some sort of companion for Capitol residents in an intimate way made him sick deep inside. Then the thought of anyone touching her made him feel a sense of anger and jealously as he definitely did not want that to happen.

"Because Caesar you have been doing so well with televising the Games. Bringing a sense of comfort to tributes before they go into the Games. Many Victors expressed how they liked to talk to you because you make them feel worthy of being who they are. Thus, when I had noticed for the first time of you showing interest in someone, I thought of a reward for you. What better than a victor? One who drew your attention with their beautiful appearance and personality wise."

"Why do I feel like this is benefiting you too?" Caesar asked as he knew there had to be more, especially with the way that Snow was smirking now.

"Hmm, I knew I could never get anything by you, Caesar. You were always very well observant and I sometimes wonder how great of a Peacekeeper you would be. But anyway, having a District Career Victor by your side, well it gives me rankings to show unity between a District and a Capitol person. Plus, could you imagine the reaction of the Districts upon seeing a Capitol and District citizens getting along." Snow explained causing Caesar to stare at him with disbelief before he quickly masked away his emotions.

"Now, do we have a deal, Caesar?"

Deep down, Caesar felt as if he was taking away Reyna's freedom because she obviously did not know what was happening between Snow and him. However, if he did not agree and Reyna became victor, she would be forced to bend under Snow's power and he would have her working in the Capitol to intimately please those that asked to be with a Victor. He had saw it happen before with previous victors and in result, those victors become even more traumatized than they already were from the Games. Therefore, Caesar knew that he might be taking freedom away from Reyna, but he was protecting her by keeping her by his side.

"Shake on it. No changing what you have just told me. And I have a request. That if Reyna ever want to go visit her District, she can, only with permission of course." Caesar stuck out his right hand as he explained his request.

If Caesar could get Snow to shake on that, then Caesar gave back some of Reyna's freedom.

"You know, sometimes I wonder about your emotions toward District people, Caesar. But I will agree to everything we talked about and that small request you added in the ended. All this comes true if Reyna becomes the victor in these Games." Snow said as he reached out and shook Caesar hand.

The two kept a firm hold on each other hands and stared one another down with serious face. It was snapped as there was a knock on the door and Peacekeeper Thread announced that the producers need Caesar on set to go on live.

"Have a nice day, Caesar." Snow said with a smirk then left the Master of Ceremonies behind in his preparation room.

Caesar stood there for a few seconds, still feeling the pressure of Snow's grip shaking his hand. But also, still smelling the hint of blood that always linger around Snow and that came off his breath.

Though what hit Caesar was the deal that he just made.

"What the hell did I just do?"

**…****..**

**District 4 Apartment**

**…****..**

A few sneezes escaped Reyna causing everyone in the apartment to say, 'bless you' while Leon pointed straight at her.

"You know, I heard once that when you sneeze that many times, someone is talking about you."

"At this moment, who wouldn't?" Reyna muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest as she sunk in the white leather couch cushions as Caesar appeared on the TV screen.

"As you know the Tributes are ranking on a scale of 1-12 after three days of evaluation. The Gamekeepers would like to acknowledge that it was an exceptional three days." Caesar spoke through the silver microphone that sat before him at the desk he sat behind with papers in front of him.

As Reyna eyes stayed on Caesar, she couldn't stop thinking about their run in today. How pleasant he was and his concern over her had her debating for hours. Whether he meant it or was faking it? He was the Master of Ceremonies and he could mask any emotion behind that charming smile he had.

And yet, when he held onto her and leaned down to whisper those simple words of encouragement, she found herself believing that he was showing a side of him that many did not see. Raw emotions of compassion and concern for her flowed off him. It made her wonder if he ever got caught showing such raw emotions toward a District resident, such as herself that no other Capitol showed, would he be cast out or would they view him differently.

The tapping on her leg made her to look over to her right at Mags, who noted that Reyna was in deep thought and not paying attention to the rankings. Mags pointed to the screen making Reyna to look to see the end of Zane's score, which was a seven.

"From District 4, Reyna Brines…she scored a great score of a 10." Caesar smiled then pushed the paper aside to go start reading the next paper that had the other Districts on them.

"A 10! That is splendid! You must've really showed off your moves." Quinn excited then yelled about celebrating and he ran off to go get some snacks and drinks.

Reyna continued to stare at the screen and watched as Caesar introduced all the District Tributes rankings. At the end, it showed a list of all the District tributes. Reyna took note that this year only District 2 male tribute, Trent and her were the only two that got a ranking score of 10.

When Quinn came in the room with Avox following him with trays of snacks and drinks, Reyna stood up from the couch.

"Reyna, where are you going?" Zane asked as he saw that Reyna was walking away from the living room.

Reyna looked back at the group to see that they were going to celebrate, but she took note that Mags was getting up too. The older woman walked up to Reyna and rested her right hand on her shoulder then nodded for her to lead on.

Walking down the hallway, Reyna paused in front of the windows that took up as walls in one section of the hallway. She turned to look out at the Capitol with Mags beside her.

"I can't celebrate like that Mags. Not yet. Or ever." Reyna whispered and she saw Mags reflection nod in agreement.

There was no doubt that Reyna knew Mags knew what Reyna felt. For Mags was one of the first Victors of the Hunger Games. She had been a mentor for over thirty plus years. Seeing tributes after tributes of hers go down, she knew the pain better than anyone else. So seeing how Quinn, a Capitol escort, be bubbly and take pride in the tributes made Reyna angry for Quinn had no idea the emotions that ran deep in them as they got closer and closer to the Games.

"I am going to go lie down."

Before Reyna could move, Mags kept her hand on her shoulder which drew Reyna's attention back on her. Mags made a gesture about eating and Reyna nodded.

"Do you mind just sending one of the Avox with a tray? I just want to be alone."

The older woman stared at Reyna with a small smile and her facial expression showed pure sympathy for Reyna.

"Thanks, Mags and thank you for always listening." Reyna said to which Mags nodded and this time let Reyna's shoulder go.

Reyna walked away with a strong walk even if she wasn't feeling it. All the while Mags stared after Reyna with her hands clasped in front of her mouth, but she lowly whispered to herself.

"She's going to win."

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is yet another chapter. **

**I wanted to twist things up and of course had to show the power Snow has over everyone. **

**Please Enjoy!**

**_Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!_**

**Thank You! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** He Knows Something She Doesn't

**…****..**

**Days Later**

**…****..**

It felt as if time fast forward for the Games to start.

Three days' worth of training and the last days preparing for what's to come. It felt as if it was a mental state of trying to accept there was no escape from the Games. There was only two escapes from the Games as a Tribute.

One, be killed. Or two, accept the fact that in order to survive, kill anyone that got into the path to keep on living and become the Victor. Even if the result of becoming a Victor will bring nothing but hellish nightmares, and living with the fact in order to become a Victor was the death of the other twenty-three Victors.

It was a no win scenario.

The day before the 52nd Hunger Games was to start, the Tributes had to do interviews.

The interviews were where each of the Tributes go out on stage in front of most of the Capitol population in the audience. Cameras were on them all the time to show the viewers that couldn't get a seat to watch first hand. The interviews were showed throughout the Districts too. The tributes dressed up to impress too. Impress the Capitol residents in order to get sponsors for when they were in the arena. All these interviews were three minutes long and they were hosted by none other than the Master of Ceremonies, Caesar Flickerman.

The Tributes were lined up by Districts 1 through 12 in a girl-boy order. They stood near a wall that led up a small set of stairs to go onto the stage were Caesar was.

Reyna eyes stayed on the stage as she watched District 2 Tribute, Trent confidently talk about how he was going to win this year because of his strength. Reyna held herself from rolling her eyes on that one. When her eyes went back onto the stage, she could see the teal hair of Caesar shine in the light as he sat across Trent's seat and talking to him.

Ever since that day Caesar helped her in the elevator and told her only a few words that made her feel confident, Reyna kept thinking about him. She wonder what he was like when he wasn't around all of this publicity. What was he like behind closed doors and away from the Capitol's eyes because Reyna had an odd feeling he would be different if he and she were stuck in a room together.

When Trent exited off the stage, he flashed everyone a smug smirk but made sure to send a wink at Reyna, who simply stared forward and ignore his gesture toward her. Instead, she focused as the District 3 girl went next onto the stage and not watching her, but rather, Reyna stared at Caesar standing there.

Caesar stood up near the seats and stared at the District 3 girl coming toward him, but as if feeling her stare, his eyes flicker to where the Tributes waited by the stairs. Reyna wonder if he was staring at her or all of them. No matter, the eye contact was broken as he walked the District 3 girl to the seats where they sat in front of the crowd.

The District 3 boy, who was about twelve years old, in front of her was fidgeting in his spot and the surface of his skin was shining. It was obvious he was extremely nervous and when he became extremely nervous, perspiration was heavy on his skin. His breathing was getting heavy as Caesar was wrapping up the talking with the District 3 girl.

Before Reyna could place her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, the stagehands grabbed ahold of him and brought him closer to the steps to prepare on getting on stage. Reyna bit her bottom lip, but released it just as quick to not mess up the gloss across her lips.

When the boy was brought on stage, Reyna moved a few steps forward as she was to be next on the stage. The hummingbirds were back in her stomach and her heartbeat was pounding in her ears.

Lowly, Reyna breathed in and out of her nose. Her hands in front of her, clasped together and twisting her fingers together, messing with the silver rings that were on her ring and middle fingers.

"Are you ready District 4 Reyna Brines?" A stagehand asked as they came to stand near her.

Reyna unconsciously nodded and she stepped closer to the stairs.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

Once the boy of District 3 left the stage, Caesar couldn't help but be slightly sadden on how nervous the twelve year old boy was. The boy could barely talk and Caesar manage to use humor to make the boy to smile and to get the audience to laugh. Though, Caesar knew the audience always wanted some sort of happiness from the Tributes and a good storyline.

The next Tribute, his eyes widen for a split second as he stared at the stairs. The microphone in his right hand was quickly clenched in his hand and his knuckles turned white as he stared at her.

The next one for an interview by him and was the one President Snow had promise him if she was to become the Victor this year, she will be his.

"From District 4 and she has gained the title Queen of the Waters. Please welcome the one and only Reyna Brines." Caesar announced as he threw his left hand out in the direction of Reyna as she came up the stairs and held up her dress in her hands for her to not get her heels caught up in them.

The sight of her truly represented the name the Capitol was giving her—The Queen of the Waters.

Reyna was dressed in a navy blue V-neck scoop back chiffon gown. The silver accents of rhinestones glitter in various designs all over the bodice part. The bodice designs were swirl similar to waves curling in just before they would crash against the shoreline. The dress was floor length and the fabric appeared to have a shine to it as she walked closer and closer to him. The chiffon style made the skirt to flow behind her in waves as she walked with long strides in her silver open toed heels.

Her brunette hair was down, but bounced as it was style into a wavy design. Light gloss on her lips. A touch of silver and blue for eyeshadow which gave her pale green eyes a pop. Diamonds hung from her ears and in shape of tridents to represent her District. A matching diamond necklace hung around her neck. Everything shined about her.

When Caesar held out his left hand for her to grab hold of, Reyna placed her right hand into his and he saw the silver rings on her fingers too.

Their eyes made contact and held for a couple of seconds. He then led her to the two sofa chairs that were parallel to one another. As they sat down, Caesar brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back.

"Isn't she lovely, everyone?" Caesar then spoke out once he lifted his lips away from her hand, trying not to notice how fluster she got at his action.

The audience roared with excitement as they found Reyna was a sight to behold.

As Caesar stared at her and when she made eye contact with him again since she had looked out to the audience to see their reaction, Caesar felt himself forced a smile on his lips.

The force smile because the thought of her being a Tribute, but if she was to become Victor in these Games, he wanted to tell her so badly she was to be his. It was unfair Reyna did not know. Caesar wanted to tell her beforehand, so she doesn't despise him or some sort of negative reaction toward him. If Reyna did not show negative reaction to him then he did not know how he will react.

When the audience became quiet, Caesar began talking.

He still held her hand in his and he gave it a gentle squeeze. He could feel her trembling a little bit.

"Tell me Reyna, do you have family to go back to if you are to win?"

He wanted to know about her. He wanted to know everything about her. Even the smallest of things.

"My mother and father, but also, everyone else who live in District 4."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, we all help one another and support each other in dire need. It is a community, and we know one another well enough."

A smile lit up her face, and the audience 'ooo' and 'ahh' at the thought of District 4's citizens.

A smile came onto Caesar lips because Reyna answer made him to see what she enjoyed in her life and what made her happy.

"That sounds lovely. Obviously being from District 4 you love the ocean."

"Yes, the ocean always brings clarity to me. It is relaxing and a breathtaking sight to see during a sunrise or sunset." Reyna told him.

The audience made 'ooh' and 'ahh' sounds as they were imagining the sight of District 4 ocean in the short description from what Reyna said.

"The way you had described the ocean, Reyna, it only makes me want to see it myself."

"I wish to see it again too."

"And you will." Caesar told her a bit too quickly.

Caesar mentally cursed himself inside his head as he answer that way too quickly. Quicker than usual that Reyna picked up on it and it appeared she was the only one, so that brought relief in Caesar.

Reyna thin dark eyebrows came slightly together as she stared at him with slight curiosity at his reaction to her comment. She quickly cover it up though as she relaxed her face and blushed instead when he laid another kiss on the back of her smooth hand.

Standing up, Caesar held up their hands and the audience stood up clapping and roared in excitement, especially when Reyna flashed them a smile.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

When Reyna got back to the flat, she immediately went to the bedroom and it was obvious to everyone she did not want to be disturbed.

In the bedroom, Reyna quickly got out of her dress, makeup and jewelry, took a shower and then put on comfortable lounging type clothes. When she sat on her bed, she quickly grabbed the remote, pressed the power button and watched the wall turn into a large screen of the ocean.

But she did not want to see the ocean for once in her life.

Instead, she flicked her finger across the remote until she found the channel of the replay of the interviews with Caesar.

When she had stepped on that stage, she was nervous as hell and tried not to faint, but when Caesar kissed the back of her hand and then a forced smile as if it pained him, Reyna was suspicious.

It was a smile as if he knew something relevant to her that she did not know. Then the fact that he replied quickly to one of her answers made her even more curious about what had him so riled up over her because he was not like that with the other Tributes.

As she watched her interview—which she hated hearing her voice over the TV—she felt her curiosity deepen as she kept replaying Caesar's expression and his reaction to her answers.

"What has you like that Caesar? Especially when it was me on stage." Reyna mumbled as she paused the screen on Caesar staring at her with that forced smile.

A forced smile that held a mixture of emotions of pain and concern in one, which he showed that it was possible to show that two together.

After a minute of staring, Reyna changed the screen to the ocean and she set the remote on the nightstand. Getting underneath the covers, Reyna laid on her side and stared at the screen that showed the ocean. The sounds of the waves crashing and the seagulls cawing as they flew over the ocean.

The Games were going to be starting tomorrow morning.

All Reyna could do was accept it as she wasn't going to get out of it no matter how hard her heart beats at the thought of the Games entering her mind.

She shut her eyes to hold back the tears and she let the ocean sounds drown her in its own nature calming music.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter.**

**This chapter leaned a bit on Caesar's point of view.**

**I do apologize if Caesar doesn't seem in character. But it had me thinking that Caesar goes through this routine every year, seeing all sorts of Tributes come and go. I feel as if he has to have felt some sort of emotion and understanding for those Tributes the Capitol resident don't know about. For he connects with them for a short period of time before the Games and he must feel some sort of remorse for them after seeing the emotions that go through those Tributes that come and go before him.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Start of the Games and Emotions

**…****..**

**Next Day**

**…****..**

The clock was ticking down.

The arena was one that was mountain terrains and lakes. It was mountains everywhere and lakes that surrounded them. There was a small area that had a forest, but other than that it was rocky terrains in all shapes and sizes with lakes surrounding them. The lakes did have small sandbars in them if someone was to swim out to them.

The pedestal they stood on were surroundings the bottom of the main and biggest mountain in the arena that had the Cornucopia at the bottom of it. The Cornucopia like always had all the weapons and bags of supplies. A way to lure the Tributes in. A bloodbath will always take place at it.

Having Mags as her mentor, Reyna was taught how to make fishing hooks and several of other tools that could be lethal when it comes to making a trap, but also, life survival to catch food, such as fish. Reyna was thankful there was water around as that was sort of an advantage for those that lived in District 4.

Reyna looked around to find Zane and when she did, she saw he was between a District 12 girl and a District 3 girl. Her eyes flicker around her surroundings to see her pedestal was closely near a lake. Though as Reyna gazed out at the lake, she saw that the sandbar in the middle had something sticking out the middle of it.

That made Reyna curious as to what. Looking away, Reyna saw the final countdown was happening and her eyes narrowed as she got ready to hightail it to an area to hide, find water and to use the nature around her to survive.

The horn went off making her to jump off and ran off toward the lake. She decided to take the risk of going in it and hopefully there was nothing living within it.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

"And the 52nd Hunger Games is on the way."

"Indeed it is Caesar. Already we are seeing how the Cornucopia is an area where it is valuable, but deadly." The head announcer of the games, Claudius Templesmith pointed out toward the screen in front of Caesar and him for them to see what was happening while a screen showed behind them for the audience watching.

They watched as the Careers were the ones who took over the Cornucopia and alliances were being made. But only a small group of five. The Career from District 2, Trent killed the District 1 female as she tried to slash at him with a sword.

Caesar eyes flicker across the screen to see Reyna was nowhere in sight of the Cornucopia. He began to worry as he couldn't find any sign of her. That made him to get impatient with the Gamemakers, wondering when they were going to change camera view of other Tributes that veered away from the Cornucopia and made their ways to hiding in the terrains.

The camera kept flickering around the Cornucopia until the bloodbath died down. There it began to show close ups of the bodies of Tributes. Caesar held his breath. He soon let out a deep exhale from his nose when there was no sight of Reyna in the bloodbath.

"The count is up to thirteen that had fallen." Claudius said as he glanced at a camera where a backstage person held up a sign that had a number on it to show how many were reported to drop during the Cornucopia.

"That means that we got eleven left still alive. I wonder how long this Game will be as it appears that there isn't much area to hide out in except a small patch of forest area."

"Indeed. It makes you wonder if the Gamemakers did this on purpose to have more actions. To have the type of Game where it is get straight down to business." Claudius smiled at the camera as he stated his opinion of the layout of the arena.

"That might be what they are aiming for, Claudius. A close combat and fast moving Game this year." Caesar stated, putting on a grin on his lips even though he was still cursing the cameras for not searching for the other locations of the Tributes.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

Reyna got to the patch of sand and began to dig. She gasped out as she realized it was a small backpack. Digging it out, Reyna ripped it out of the ground and open it up to show serrated knives, goggles for the water, some wire, a canteen, cleansing tablets, and a thick hide gloves.

"Nice. This is good enough." Reyna said as she slung the backpack onto her back, but not without taking out one of the knives.

Reyna ran back into the lake, diving in to swim toward a small mountain terrain where she saw no one go to yet.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

"It appears you don't have to go to the Cornucopia to get items." Claudius pointed out as they watched the Tribute from District 5 found a bag buried near the lake.

Then the camera finally showed Reyna swimming to the lake and getting onto the sandbar to dig up a bag of items then she was back into the water, swimming toward one of the mountains.

Caesar felt a relief feeling sink in his body. He knew Claudius kept glancing at him when the cameras weren't live on them and watching Caesar reaction whenever Reyna came on air.

"It makes me wonder what the Gamemakers have in store for everyone as everything seems to quiet right now." Caesar pointed out.

Though Caesar was wondering what the Gamemakers were up to. They rarely tell him anything during the interviews. It was always supposed to be a surprise for the Capitol residents. As Caesar stared at the arena, it was sort of an advantage for Reyna, but not as much, as she was making her way through the small mountain terrain now with a knife out and ready to defend.

The thought of his comment about it being too quiet made him a hint of nervous for Reyna. He was nervous when she went into the water, thinking that there was so sort of mutant creature that the Gamemakers made. But there was nothing, so it seem too peaceful. Then again, the way that the terrain was set up, it was definitely going to be a quick Hunger Games. That was most likely because there weren't 'interesting' or 'popular' Tributes, except Reyna.

Reyna had the most popular votes due to the fact of her personality and her appearance. She caught the eyes of everyone with her pale green eyes and kind hearted nature towards others. But in the arena, Caesar had a feeling she will not be so kind nature in there. For as the camera showed her face, she was nothing but a predator in the wild.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

Hiding in an alcove, Reyna ducked as listen to a Tribute scuffing around, panting and making too much noise. They were definitely not in shape. They didn't understand the concept of tiptoeing around so that no one will find you.

They were coming closer to her, most likely not realizing they were coming into her direction.

By the time the Tribute appeared, they let out a yell and swung at her with a rock they had in hand out of reaction. Ducking, then striking out with her right arm, Reyna went wide eyes as she stared at the serrated knife through District 8 female Tribute neck. Tugging the knife away, they dropped to the ground and a cannon echo out through the arena.

Reyna began to move as the yell from Tribute might had attracted attention to her spot. Though as she moved, Reyna felt herself shaking as she couldn't believe she had done that.

That she had killed someone.

Knowing she might start hyperventilating because of those thoughts and what she had done, she began to repeat over her over in her head that it was for survival.

Yet she could not stop shaking.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The sight of Reyna killing the Tribute from 8 made Caesar to shut his eyes and bite his tongue. The expression of Reyna showed horror at what she did broke something inside of him. When she was running away from the scene, the camera stayed on her for a bit longer to show her finding a new place to hide.

It was clear Reyna was trying to keep herself from not panicking. She found a new spot to hide in and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on her knees.

Caesar stared at the image and he wanted to have the power to comfort her, to pull her out of there and keep her safe. But that wasn't going to happen unless she wins the Games. He wanted to send her a gift into the arena, but he wasn't allowed to because of him being an official for the Games.

In his head, he kept thinking the words 'survive' over and over again for her.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

Two cannons went off.

The Games were moving quickly.

There was a total of eight left in the arena.

Reyna hid herself in a new alcove, keeping herself with her knees pulled up and compacted in to not be seen by anyone. Her hands clenching the knife with white knuckles and her eyes were wide as she stared around at her surroundings, trying not to jump at every sound that she heard.

As Reyna sat still, she was fighting her mental self about the Games. She knew that if she goes into a shock mode, she'll most likely be next to be taken down. Therefore, Reyna forced herself to shut her eyes and began to collect herself.

The thoughts of her family flashed in her mind, the kids back at District 4, Mags her mentor, her life—which will never be the same if she is to become Victor—and then Caesar appeared in her mind with that charming smile of his.

Her eyes open up at the thought of the man.

For some reason, the way he acted around her throughout her time in the Capitol, it seem as if he favored her. That he wanted to keep her close to him during their interview and was generally concerned for her in the elevator. Reyna felt relaxed around him and even felt as if she was on top of the world. That got her face to heat up.

Shaking her head as she shouldn't be thinking about him at this moment. She needed to focus on surviving.

A determined look came onto her face as she had to live. Even if she hated being in this situation because of the Capitol, specifically Snow. Reyna despised the man and she despised the Games. It was sickening that they found this as entertainment.

Adjusting herself in the alcove, Reyna pulled out the wire and the thick hide gloves. Moving around the mountain terrain area that she was in, Reyna began to set up wires low and around parts of rocks that she could wrap the wire a few times around it. If anyone was to come running in this direction, they will trip over the wires and that will alert her when she was resting in the alcove.

With that all set, Reyna decided to take the chance of finding water. Keeping low in a crouch as she walked, her eyes flicker around. She would pause every so many steps to listen to her surroundings.

The sound of trickling made her to move in that direction. Ducking behind a tall rock that appear to be a pillar, she peeked around to see a small stream running down the mountain and going down into one of the lakes.

Slowly, Reyna began to climb down the rocks while keeping her eyes scanning over the area for anyone that might be hiding out around this area, knowing that Tributes will search for water sooner or later.

Pulling out the canteen from the side pocket of the backpack, she began to fill the canteen up while her eyes flickered around the area as she filled up the canteen. All filled up, she capped the canteen and slipped it back into the backpack side pocket.

Standing up, her eyes flicker up in time to duck as an arrow just missed her head. Grabbing the serrated knife that she tucked into her boot, Reyna stood up and whipped the knife at the Tribute across the small stream that came down the mountain.

The knife connected with their shoulder causing them to yell out.

Reyna took a few steps then ran forward, jumping to the ledge on the other side of the small stream and landed in front of the Tribute. It was the male Tribute from District 11 and he was trying to swing at her with the bow, but she grabbed it and ripped it out of his hands then grabbed hold of her knife.

She ripped it out then kicked him off the ledge of the mountain.

Standing on the edge of the ledge, Reyna watched as he fell down then she looked away when he made contact with the hard land below beside the large stream that led to the lake.

The cannon went off and Reyna kept her eyes shut as she tried to keep herself under control. That it was either her or him. It made her sick to her stomach to think that way, but she had to. With shaky hands, Reyna used the stream to clean the serrated knife off then stood back up.

Taking the bow, she decided it will be a good use if she came across arrows since the boy had the arrows strapped to him as he fell off the ledge.

Going back to where she set up all the wires, Reyna stepped over them then went back to the alcove to hide out in. Reyna took her backpack off to grab the capsule that contained the cleansing tablet and dropped one into the canteen. The tablet cleaned the water in case it wasn't pure.

Taking a few sips, she tucked it back away into the backpack then decided to at least get some shut eyes. The sun in the arena was going down and it made Reyna to believe that it wasn't really nighttime already. But the Gamemakers control the arena and they literally controlled their fate inside the arena. Just as the Capitol controlled all the Districts fates too.

A nap will help regenerate her body and pass time.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The arena was quiet when the Gamemakers set it up for nighttime to happen.

Six hours had gone by and it was evening in the Capitol. The screens all had the Games on and the betting area was lively with many betting on Reyna and Trent.

Caesar sat in his home that was a penthouse that overlooked the city on one side but his bedroom windows looked out to the backside of the Capitol. It looked out at the lake and mountains that surrounded the Capitol.

He had to return back in another half an hour to do some reporting in on the Tributes in the arena. For now, Claudius was covering for him.

Inside his bedroom, Caesar was pacing back and forth, wanting to send Reyna some food. Just he couldn't do it himself. Though he could get someone to do it, but they couldn't tell that it was from him.

Sinking on the end of his large bed, he ran his hands over his face then looked up to stare at his wall that turned into a TV. It showed cameras flickering around the arena, looking at the seven Tributes remaining.

When it showed Reyna, she was taking a nap but her knife was clenched tightly to her. He stood up from the bed and walked closer to the wall to gaze at her face. As he reached out to touch her face, the camera changed view to show Trent from District 2 and District 2 female, Rosaline walking around, trying to find Tributes and catch them off guard.

Stepping away, Caesar walked back to his bed to grab the remote and shut the TV off. As he did so, his Avox, Ross appeared and made hand motion that someone was at the door.

Walking down the hallway and down a few steps into the living room, he saw his mother standing there.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check up on you as I saw you weren't on air."

His mother, Juliet Flickerman was a small woman who was always smiling. She had hazel eyes, her once dark brown hair now had white streaks going through. She was dressed in a light peach color dress with a matching sun hat. The older woman wasn't one to dress in the crazy colors the Capitol residents found normal.

"Oh, well I was just going to return back."

"I see. Well, I just wanted to check on you and see how you are doing. I noted you seemed off."

"I did?" Caesar eyebrows rose.

He was beginning to wonder if everyone was noticing how he wasn't the same since Reyna had appeared.

"Yes. You seem too taken to the District 4 Tribute."

"How—" He stared at his mother in disbelief.

A laugh escaped his mother and she stepped up to him to rest her left hand against his cheek with a smile on her painted pink lips. His eyes soften as he stared down at his mother.

"I know your expressions, Caesar."

The comment made him to chuckle as it was true. His mother was the only person he knew thus far who could read his expressions and see what he was feeling. It was hard for him to try to get away with things by her because she always knew.

"So, tell me."

"Yes…since she rode in on the chariot during the Tribute parade, she struck me in a way that I couldn't believe."

"She sounds like a pleasant young lady."

Another aspect that he loved about his mother was she was accepting. Caesar knew many would turn their noses up at the sight of a Tribute, unless they were a Victor. Not his mother. His mother accepted everyone and she will chat with anyone. It made him to believe he took after his mother more when it came to be charismatic.

Then the idea struck him as he stared into his mother's eyes.

"Mother, could you do me a favor?"

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was another chapter.**

**Just wanted to throw this out there, yes the Games will be quick. I think it is pretty obvious what's going to happen with Reyna and her results in the Games.**

**I apologize if Caesar seems out of character, but I just picture that over the years and talking to so many Tributes and Victors, he will start seeing their reality and getting a sense of what they face.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Living

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

A binging sound made Reyna to snap away from her nap.

Reyna held the knife out and ready, frantically staring around at her surroundings but seeing no one was around. The binging sound getting louder and coming toward her. Slowly, moving out of her spot, Reyna watched as parachute holding a metal capsule landed in front of her.

Setting the knife down beside her, Reyna pushed the white parachute off the metal capsule and quickly popped it open. From previous games, Reyna remembered how sponsors sent gifts to their favorite Tribute. Reyna felt lucky at receiving one and when she open it, it contained a loaf of bread.

The sight of the bread and smell made her stomach to grumble and mouth to salivate. Plucking the bread out of the container, a small piece of paper fell in front of her. Picking it up, Reyna unfolded it with one hand as she didn't want to let go of the bread in her right.

Biting into the bread, Reyna read the note with only a few words on it.

_Stay alert._ ~_C's Mother_

The only things the note had. It made Reyna to pause in bringing the bread to her mouth. It made her curious on who it was and it was their mother. There was no other Tribute in the arena with her who had the letter C for their first name. But to give them a warning, they had to be a part of the Capitol and was watching the games, knowing something was up. That the Gamemakers were being too quiet during this whole thing.

Crumbling up the note, Reyna poured some water on the note to soggy it up to make it hard to read now. Whoever, sent it, Reyna didn't want them to get into any trouble for giving her a warning. Ripping it up, she threw it somewhere in the area she rested and continue to eat the still warm and soft delicious bread. It had some cranberries and walnuts stuffed in it. With water and this bread, Reyna felt her stomach filling right up.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

Caesar felt his mouth go dry when he saw Reyna get the gift, but it was also the sight of her with the small note. He had specifically told his mother to not do anything other than the bread. To leave no evidence that he was involved in sponsoring Reyna. Hopefully, the Capitol won't find anything suspicious.

The camera had changed to show the District 2 female, Rosaline splitting up from Trent to go find some food. Though the direction that she was heading in, it will be in the surroundings of Reyna.

As Caesar continued to watch the screen with Templesmith, he looked at the camera where they might be getting ready to talk as Rosaline was entering Reyna's area. An area Reyna had wires set up to jerk and make a sound to alert Reyna of something in her surroundings.

A hitch of breath, Caesar watched as Rosaline tripped the wires.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The buzzing sound of the wires of someone or something running into them made Reyna to finish the bread and pick up the serrated knife. She moved in a low crouch, hiding behind rocks and she peek around a large boulder to see who entered the area filled with wires.

Seeing Rosaline tripping over the layouts of wires, cursing them, Reyna knew she was distracted by them. It allowed Reyna to move around the area, hiding until she was close enough to Rosaline, who was just stepping out of them.

Moving forward, Reyna charged making Rosaline to throw her staff out to waver Reyna away from her. They ended up on the ground, hitting the wires and trying to get the upper hand on one another.

When Rosaline punched Reyna across the face, Reyna rolled off and continue to roll underneath the wires then sat up to only lay back down when Rosaline threw her staff at her. Standing back up, Reyna wiped the blood from her mouth and noted the wires were all messed up and unattached from the stones they used to be tied up to.

When Rosaline charged again with a yell out loud, swinging her staff down, Reyna dodged her while picking up some of the wire. She kept dodging Rosaline until she saw and opening to tackle her to the ground again. Rosaline rolled them over to be on and pressed her staff against Reyna's throat. Reyna kicked her feet about then shot her right hand up to shove her thumb into Rosaline's eye causing her to scream and fall off at the pain.

Quickly Reyna maneuver to get behind Rosaline with the wire wrapping around her neck and she pulled. The wire was cutting into Rosaline skin. Rosaline was trying to pull it off.

As Reyna was going to give another tug, she open her eyes to stare right at something that she never saw before in the Games.

Big round beady black eyes, camouflaging with the greyish color of the rocks and had sharp, jagged edges to its body. It was in form of a very large dog with very razor sharp teeth.

"Oh shit." Reyna let go of the wire to run away, but also, to get her items to move out of the area.

Coughing came from Rosaline as she stood up and turned around to where Reyna ran off to.

"Yeah, you better run away. You good for nothing District—" Rosaline stop talking at the sight of the rocky looking hound growling at her then lunged right at her, closing its mouth around her bloody throat.

Reyna paused to look back at Rosaline being torn apart by the rock style hound then it turned towards Reyna growling. Reyna had her items then began running with fear and adrenaline, especially with the hound coming after her.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

"Well, this must've been the surprise the Gamemakers were hiding. A new muttations to introduce to the Games."

"Yes, it looks to be a dog that camouflages with the terrains of the mountains." Caesar explained, trying to hide the fear that was blazing inside him at the sight of Reyna running away from this new mutant creature the Gamemakers created.

A stagehand handed them a sheet of paper with the information the Gamemakers wanted them to announce to those watching. To understand the new creature that they created and sent into this Game.

"We got information about these new creature to make the Games interesting and test the skill levels of the Tributes. It is known as Rocks Hounds. Camouflage to the rocky terrains and highly attracted to the scent of blood. About seventy-five percent of their body is covered by a hard armor similar to rock material. They are highly dangerous. They are not fast, but have a good sense of nose. Their weakness is water." Templesmith explained after reading through the information the Gamemakers gave to them.

It felt like whenever Reyna was involved with something that wasn't good, Templesmith took over to talk as he noted how Caesar was hesitate to do so.

Caesar stared at the screen, the camera not turning to another as Reyna was still running, jumping and climbing through the rocky terrain. The Rocks hound not giving up. Caesar hoped she found water and got right into it as the Rocks hound will not go for her after that.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

Jumping over another crack in the ground, Reyna glanced behind her to see her canteen fell out and cracked open to send her water everywhere. She cursed in her head for losing her canteen as it was her water supplies.

Though as she went to look away, Reyna watched as the hound made a yelp sound and jumped away from the spilt water across the ground. It got her eyebrows to raise and made Reyna to realize that the hound hated water. Reyna ran to the canteen and threw more water at the hound as it took spot on a high ledge.

It let out a growl and backed away.

Reyna slowly backed up, keeping her eyes on the hound as she began to think about running for the water. Counting to three, Reyna hightailed it again to go to the water.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The sight was a welcoming to Caesar when watched Reyna jumped off a ledge and pencil dive into the water. That Rock Hound let out a huff at its prey getting away then a growl as some water from a small waterfall splashed it at. When water hit it, it made a steam come off it.

The Rock Hound ran off and ended up finding another prey, taking out the District 5 male that had been roaming around, not paying attention to what he was doing. After that, the Rock Hound seemed to shatter into pieces as if the Gamemakers had enough of what they wanted to see.

"It appears Reyna is a fast runner."

"Yes, Claudius and she was also a strong swimmer, especially being from District 4." Caesar explained, watching the camera show Reyna swimming to the waterfall and pull herself up to sit under the waterfall.

The sight made Caesar to stare with awe at the sight of her tilting her head back and letting the waterfall wash over her body. He snapped out of it to continue watching her, especially when she went through the waterfall to go behind the waterfall.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

Reyna found a small alcove behind the waterfall and hid in it.

As Reyna sat in the small alcove, she dropped her head back and shut her eyes, panting at all that just went down. A cannon went off making her to know that another was killed. With Rosaline gone and another cannon went off, there were six Tributes left.

Reyna threw her backpack off to her side and open her eyes to stare up at the ceiling of the rock alcove. She laid out on her side to stare at the waterfall, seeing slightly through it toward the small river it ran into.

A binging sound echo through the waterfall making her to sit up and listen. The binging sound was the same sound from the last sponsor gift that she gotten. Getting onto her hands and knees, Reyna crawled to the edge of the alcove to see a parachute lying on the rock and getting drenched by the waterfall. Reaching out with her right hand, she grabbed the white silky parachute and pulled it in.

Attached to a parachute was a silver spear with designs going up and down it. The staff had rope design with anchors here and there, fitting her District 4 fishing and ocean life.

A small note was attached to it and it simply said, 'from 4.' That got Reyna to grin as she knew it was from District 4. Holding the spear to her, Reyna ran her hand up and down it, lifting it up and down with her right hand, testing its weight.

It was light yet she could tell by the spear at the end that it was deadly sharp.

Leaning against the wall, Reyna shut her eyes to take a break from running around. When she reopen her eyes, it was dark out. Reyna was lying on her side and she realized she must've passed out.

Music began playing in the arena making her to peek out of the waterfall to watch the night sky as it was showing the images of the Tributes that had fallen. She counted until she realized that there was only four of them left.

"How long was I out?" Reyna whispered to herself.

The sun began to raise into the sky.

Reyna picked up the spear and slipped on her backpack to begin moving. She moved out from behind the waterfall, walking along the rocks to get onto shore. As Reyna began moving, she paused as she noted the water edge vibrating.

"What the—"

Looking up toward the rock terrains, Reyna saw rocks falling down and mud coming out of nowhere.

"Shit." Reyna shouted, running away from the rocky terrains to head back toward the Cornucopia.

Though as she slid to a stop, Reyna fell to her knees as the whole arena appeared to shake. Reyna watched as all the rocky mountains collapsed to nothing causing dust to raise. The lakes were creating high waves and splashing across the land, flooding everything.

A cannon went off over the loud rumbling over everything falling apart and loud roars of the waves raising then slamming to the ground. Reyna braced herself by slamming the end of her spear into the ground and holding her breath as good portion of water washed over her.

Reyna laid on the ground when the water drained back into the lake.

Spitting water out, Reyna sat up to stare around to see piles of rocks of where the rocky terrains were. The small forest was torn apart and trees laid across the ground. The lakes were rising and the only thing surfaced was some sandbars and the Cornucopia that was a bit dinged up.

Hearing yelling, Reyna looked to her left to see Trent all busted up and his attire ruin charging her with a sword raised. Then Reyna looked to her right to see the District 7 boy charging too with an axe raised up.

Reyna threw her backpack off while pulling her spear from the ground and twirled it around her then rested it against her back. They all stood in a triangle formation staring at one another.

"The Gamemakers are tire of our games." Trent said, spitting out some blood as his mouth was bloody from getting a rock slammed into it.

"No shit." District 7 grunted out, leaning more on his left leg as his right was all cut up and he most likely got injured some time.

"It has only been about three days." Reyna mumbled.

"Well, let's give them a final showdown." Trent widely smile with this psychotic look on his face.

Both Reyna and District 7 looked at one another. 7 made an eye gesture to Trent. Reyna understood what he was gesturing. With a tiny nod, the two let out a yell and both charged at Trent, who went wide eyes and stagger back as he realized they were ganging up on him.

Getting into a crouch, Trent swung his sword at 7 and kicked him in the chest sending him into the ground. Reyna swung her spear into Trent's side causing him to grunt and fall down to his knees at the hard swing. Reyna went to stab down on him, but he blocked it with his sword.

He tried to fling her spear away, but she twirled it away to her other hand and slammed it into his other side. That got him to yell out and she kicked him across the head.

Hearing a yell, she looked up and ducked as an axe was thrown at her from 7. A yelp escaped her as the axe nicked her left shoulder. She fell onto her knees then quickly rolled to her side as 7 tried to stomp on her.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

"This is the finale." Caesar announced, putting up a fake excited smile at the sight showing on the screens.

"Isn't this getting crazy? All around the Capitol, there is cheering from the citizens on who they want to win. Here it is, the last three standing, fighting to the death on a sandbar. The Gamemakers wanted to spice it up and they definitely did." Templesmith said loudly through the microphone.

Caesar was watching as Reyna was holding her own against the two men that were bigger than her in structure. He held back a wince as Reyna got nicked by the axe and let out a small cry in pain.

The way Reyna moved, fought and her facial expression, to Caesar it was nothing but strength. As the cameras zoomed in the faces of all three Tributes fighting to the death, and Reyna's eyes held nothing but sheer willpower and survival.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

Some reason Reyna didn't just have adrenaline pumping through her veins, but she was overly pissed off about everything. These Games, the reason why there were these games and how she got nicked on the shoulder by 7.

She had enough.

With a yell, Reyna whipped her spear at 7 and he tried to block it with his axe, but missed. The spear went through the center of his chest and he stared at both Trent and her with wide eyes. He fell to his knees then dropped onto his side, blood pouring out.

Reyna panted then looked to her left where Trent charged her. Reyna ran toward 7 to pull out her spear, but it was deep through his body. She picked up his axe and threw it hard at Trent causing him to duck. It distracted him long enough for her to pull the spear out of 7's body.

A cannon echo through the sky to signal 7's death by Reyna's hands. Reyna and Trent began to circle one another. Trent did some fake steps at her causing her to tense up then relax.

Feeling the cool water hitting the back of her boots, the idea of her strong point being the ocean hit her full force. With a glare shot at Trent, Reyna turned and ran into the water.

"Get back here 4." Trent shouted, chasing after her into the water and not thinking about the fact water was her strong point.

Diving into the water, Reyna swam down and held her breath. Opening her eyes under the water, it was obviously blurry but she could see Trent trying to swim toward her with the sword. Pushing up from the bottom, she began to fight him in the water.

He blocked her shot at him with her spear and smacked it away. She felt the spear go wide out and she quickly pushed her body down to sink as he tried to jab at her with the sword.

Dropping the spear, Reyna shot up with her body from Trent behind and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist to begin choke holding him.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

"And that was not a smart move on Trent."

"He had nothing but rage on his mind and went after Reyna in her strongest point—the water." Caesar pointed out with a pen toward the screen where it showed Trent trying to escape Reyna's hold as she continue to perfectly hold her breath while strangling him underwater.

Bubbles began to escape from Trent and Reyna continue to hold her breath perfectly.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

Knowing her limits, Reyna knew she had Trent beat.

Within another minute, Trent went limp in her arms. She gave one last strong tug on her arms then pushed his body away. Reyna swam toward the incline and walked out of the lake, falling to her knees and panting. Inhaling as much air as possible and shaking her head.

A cannon went off and a voice came over the arena.

"I am pleased to announce the victor of the 52nd Hunger Games, Reyna Brines."

Instead of crying in victory for being alive, Reyna let out a sob and dropped her forehead on the sand, crying out loud for what she had done.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was another chapter.**

**Just wanted to get the arena part over with to get more into the story. **

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** His Embrace

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

Without Mags to help her cope, Reyna felt as if she would have weep all day. The Games brought nightmares to her and she felt guilty for what she had done. Mags would always comfort her during the night and throughout the Victory Tour of the districts.

The faces of the people at each District made Reyna want to weep or not even want to stand on the stage to give the Victory speech her escort Quinn wrote for her. Reyna felt no pleasure in making a speech that complimented the capitol for their generosity. That was what made her sick more than anything in the speech. When giving out the condolences, Reyna wished she could do so much more.

When the time came to do an interview after the Victory Tour, Reyna was dressed in a silver sequin dress with a tinge of blue in it. Her hair was up in a high bun, pearls decorated her hair and her ears.

The sight of Caesar giving her a smile, she couldn't help but grin back and mean it. He held her hand throughout the whole interview. He actually stared at her as if he meant every comforting word he said. When she saw how his eyes held pure sadness and concern for her, it took her off guard for a few moments but she collected herself to continue the interview.

After the interview, she got away from everyone and found an area to let the tears fall. She would have to go meet up with her stylist again to get a new outfit for the Victory dinner ball tonight.

"Reyna."

Reyna looked up and saw Caesar. She rubbed her cheeks, knowing her makeup was all smudged. Dropping her hands to her sides with a slap, she gave up on trying to look nice. She simply stared down at the ground.

"Here to see me weep?" She couldn't help but sneer out.

Throughout this victory touring events, the capitol people stared at her as if she was a hero for what she did in the Games.

It made her sick.

"No, no, not at all." Caesar told her gently, pulling out a handkerchief to dab against her cheek.

And then he pulled her into a hug.

Reyna was in shock. He hugged her against his body and his left hand rubbing a soothing circle on her upper back. Such caring came off him causing her to begin sobbing again and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." Caesar whispered into her ear, holding her close and feeling his own tears building up in his eyes.

The sight of Reyna in pain, Caesar could not image what she was going through. The thought of when he would have to tell her she was his echoed through his mind. He knew this was not the appropriate time. But soon enough, he will need to tell her, especially when she will have to return back to the Capitol after the celebration dinner back at her District 4.

"Why are you so nice to me? Why do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"The kindness and the generosity, that you care."

"Because I do. Since day one, I was captivated by you. I may not know what you are going through, but I hate seeing you go through it." Caesar admitted.

Reyna stared at him with nothing but wide eyes and in shock. She could not believe Caesar Flickerman, the Master of Ceremonies felt this way. The one who made light of things when it was rough. The one people could not tell if he was being generally caring or not. But here he was, the one to comfort her and show how much he cared for her. She never thought he cared about anyone, but he was proving her wrong, so very wrong.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Caesar said seriously, eyes narrowing at her in a way he could not believe she was questioning him about this.

Reyna only nodded and shut her eyes as he brought the handkerchief back up to wipe the rest of the smudge makeup and tears away. He picked up her left hand and pressed his lips against the back of her hand then pulled away to stare up at her.

"I will be seeing you again." Caesar said.

He dropped her hand and quickly walked away before she could question him to explain himself some more.

Getting comfort from Caesar, Reyna could not believe it. She could not believe a Capitol citizen gave her comfort and meant it, especially Flickerman. Reyna unconsciously made her way back to the floor Mags and she stayed in. When Mags went to ask her about the red eyes, Reyna simply mumbled about emotions catching up and she needed to rest.

When Reyna laid down that night, she found herself putting on the wall TV to watch reruns of interviews with Caesar in it. Then compared his old ones to her own, and taking note he only showed such sincerity and loyalty toward her.

A tear slipped from her eye, not believing what she was seeing.

There was somehow compassion in a capitol citizen for a district citizen.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

When Reyna gone back home to her District, the celebration dinner took place. It lasted all day. The District 4 were enjoying the large feast for them and celebrating the survival of Reyna.

Reyna sat with her family in silence. She was staring out at the water. She felt her mother rub her back while her father stared at her with concern, but went about to talk to those who came up to them. Her father managed to keep an image up for her sake.

When the feast ended, Reyna could not sleep as she laid in her home bedroom. She stared at the wood ceiling and heard the ocean water movement. Getting up, Reyna made way out of the house to walk across the docks and sit at the end of it. She stared out at the ocean water.

The moonbeams were hitting off the dark blue ocean and giving the water a beautiful glittering effect. Reyna brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs while she continue to stare out at the water. The breeze brushing against her skin and the smell of the salt welcome her nose.

After a while of sitting outside and staring out at the water, she got up when she felt herself wavering in and out of sleep. Moving back into her home, she laid down and thought about how tomorrow her family and she will be moving into Victory village and into their new home.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

In the Victory's village, Reyna went to unpack her things, but the sound of her mother calling for her to come downstairs made her to stop.

When Reyna got downstairs, she saw peacekeepers standing there.

"What is this about?"

"Reyna Brines, you are to bring your things and come with us."

"Wait, why?" Reyna asked.

"Do it now."

Reyna shut her mouth, knowing the peacekeepers could get violent and physical. Thus, Reyna did what she was told and grabbed her things. A couple peacekeepers brought her luggage to the truck they came in.

"Say goodbye to your family."

"What is going on?" Her father stepped forward, but stepped back when the peacekeeper turned sharply on him.

"Reyna Brines will be living in the Capitol due to President Snow orders." The peacekeeper stated then marched out to give them some privacy.

Reyna could not believe this was happening. She felt her mother hugging her and soon her father hugging them both. She snapped out of the daze she was in to stare at her parents who pulled back to stare at her.

"Whatever happens, I will be sure to visit." Reyna told them.

Reyna hugged them once more before she left the home, trying to understand what was going on.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

It was a penthouse Reyna was delivered to. It was located near the edge of the Capitol and on the waterfront. There were some other buildings around, but not too many. It appeared to be a private area.

The peacekeepers told Reyna nothing about why she was being brought back to the Capitol. Only she would be living here for now on.

As the Victor of the 52nd Hunger Games, Reyna thought she was called back to take part in a role in the Capitol. She found out Mags made hooks and jewelry to sell to the Capitol as many Capitol citizens loved gifts from the Victors. They felt special if they received from a Victor.

When Reyna was sent up to the penthouse floor, the very top of the building with her luggage, she was wondering if this was her new home.

The doors open up. An Avox appeared and took away her items immediately, walking away and disappearing into the penthouse before she could even utter a word to them.

Slowly, stepping out of the elevator, Reyna eyes scanned her surroundings to see the place was decorated similar to the Tributes tower penthouse apartments. Though the color theme for the area was blue and white with a hint of red here and there.

As Reyna kept walking further into the penthouse, she came to a pause. Reyna saw someone standing at the large glass windows. The windows looked out at the water and mountains that surrounded the Capitol.

The familiar light blue hair was down at the moment, touching just past their shoulders. The fancy light blue coat was missing and left the man in just a white button up shirt and the suit light blue pants. Barefoot and out of the expensive shoes.

A crystal glass in their hand with a few fingers of some sort of alcohol in it.

When they turned around as if sensing a presence, Reyna mouth dropped as she could not believe her eyes. It was odd to see him so out of character than his usual TV appearance.

Before her, staring at her with an apologetic look was none other than Caesar Flickerman.

"Told you I would see you again." Caesar mumbled before he brought his glass to his lips and downed the alcohol in one go.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks!**

**Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** Nightmares

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

"What—what is going on? Why am I here?" Reyna asked while she walked toward Caesar.

Caesar set the glass aside on an end table between two off white color leather seats. The seats faced the window, which looked stared out at the waterfront and mountain scenery.

He ran his right hand through his almost shoulder length hair. A sigh escaped from him before he looked over at Reyna with an apologetic look. There was a hint of nervousness in his eyes as if he was afraid to tell her something.

It was so very out of character for Reyna to see Caesar in this manner. On TV, he was the master of ceremonies. Cracking jokes to lighten up the atmosphere, widely smiling with those perfect white straight teeth and always getting a laugh from everyone in the crowd.

To see Caesar act in this manner made Reyna to hesitate to want to know the answer. As she continued to stare at him, she thought how normal he appeared. In this moment, she saw how he could be normal, and not act as a Capitol citizen who got a kick out of the Games. He appeared as if did not see himself as high and mighty above others. If Caesar did not dye his hair or wear ridiculous color attire or act as he is now, he would look completely normal and fit in with one of the Districts.

Reyna began to wonder if this was the true Caesar. Behind closed doors and away from the Capitol, Caesar was like this. He was simply normal, but when he was out in the world, he wore a mask to hide his true self.

"I do not know how to inform you of this." Caesar started out.

The Hunger Games have already made Reyna upset and piss off at anything relevant to the Capitol. Since the Games, she had nightmares almost every night. The dreams were either relevant to the Games or something else which was horrifying.

Reyna did not hold back the slight glare she set on Caesar.

"Well, obviously I am staying here for a few days or something along those lines." Reyna pointed out.

She walked forward to the window to stare out at the scenery.

For a few moments it was silent.

Reyna turned away from the window to stare at Caesar. She saw him shut his eyes and let out a deep exhale from his nose. When his eyes reopened, he got a determined expression across his face.

"President Snow had made a deal that if you win the Games, you are mine."

"What!?" Reyna fully whirled on Caesar.

She stared at him with a mixture of complete, utter disbelief and shock.

Caesar hands were up in front of him and he waved at her to calm down, but she was not going to do so.

Reyna was not a piece of jewelry or treasure to be sold to somebody. She had already faced the horrors of the Games, and now there was this new information.

"Reyna, you have to understand—"

"Understand what? What is there to understand? That I cannot do anything about my life without being commanded what to do and can't do. Being a Victor is really just a title with some extra bonuses on the side, but I can see there will never be freedom." Reyna snapped at Caesar.

She took a step closer to him. She was seething with pure rage.

"Reyna, please, you cannot say those things."

"Or what? You will report me? Do it!"

"No! No, I will not do it!" Caesar snapped back.

Reyna felt herself shrink back a little, especially when Caesar moved closer to her. She shut her mouth and stared into his dark eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did it to protect you." Caesar said softly this time.

"Protect me from what?"

"To becoming an escort."

"Like a Tribute escort?"

"No, the other kind. Sometimes Victors are desirable by Capitol citizens who will pay high amount for one night with the Victor." Caesar told her truthfully.

The answer caused Reyna eyes to widen and her mouth to drop.

"Since you are a very desirable Victor known as the Queen of the Waters, you were desirable in many ways."

"So you—you are going to use me?"

"No! No, no, no, my dear, I agreed to Snow because as I told you before, I was captivated by you since day one. I could not let you be used in such a manner. You are beautiful in every way. You are beautiful in not just your appearance, but your personality too. I could not let him take this away from you. I made another deal off of this one where you can visit your family whenever you want as long as you tell me. Although a peacekeeper would have to escort you back to your District." Caesar explained, and then he turned away from her to stare out the window.

Reyna could not help but stare at Caesar with complete shock. She was rendered speechless. Everything she just listened to, she could not believe it at first, but she knew he spoke the truth. Her shock expression began to soften because she began to see why Caesar was so sympatric and kind to her during her Games. He was smitten by her and he wanted to keep her safe.

For some odd reason, Reyna remembered a moment back in the Games.

"Was it you who sent me the sponsor bread during the Games?"

"My mother did it for me. You looked hungry." Caesar mumbled with one of his hands tucked into his light blue suit pockets.

Reyna hands tighten on her elbows as she stared out at the scenery now. She could not believe this was happening now, but also how out of character Caesar was. Her eyes flickered away from the scenery to stare at the man who appeared to do anything for her safety. He helped her in various ways throughout the Hunger Games, and now he had saved her life from doing something more unbearable.

"Caesar."

Looking away from the window, Caesar stared at her with a soft look.

"Yes, Reyna?"

"Thank you. Truly, thank you." Reyna whispered, bowing her head to him with her arms tightening over her chest.

A hand on her chin made Reyna to look up to stare into Caesar's brown eyes. His eyes held kindness toward her.

"You are welcome." Caesar said.

He slowly pulled his hand away before he walked away down the hallway to disappear around a corner.

Reyna moved to sit down in one of the chairs which faced the glass wall. She kicked off her boots to bring her legs up to her chest, and she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her eyes on the water where the sun reflected off of it to create bright gold sparkles. The thought of not being on the ocean upset her, but it will not be the last time she saw it, all thanks to Caesar.

**…****..**

**Nighttime**

**…****..**

A scream echoed throughout the penthouse.

Caesar shot upright in his bed. He was wildly staring around the bedroom. The bloodcurdling scream contained fear. It took him a moment to realize he was not the only one in the penthouse anymore.

"Reyna…" Caesar kicked off the black bed sheets.

He ran out of his master bedroom and down the hallway until he got to a door to his right.

The door slide open, and Caesar saw Reyna tangled up in her sheets. Sweat was glistening on her body. Loud gasps of air was escaping from her. In this moment, Caesar knew she was having nightmares about the Games. She was facing pain and fear in her nightmares. He could not let her face this alone.

Caesar moved fast over to the side of the bed and got in. He did not care how she would react afterwards. He needed to help her.

He dodged a swing before he wrapped his arms around Reyna. He began to whisper her name softly, telling and assuring her he has her, and she was safe.

Slowly, Reyna began to relax in his hold.

Almost a minute Reyna completely relaxed, and she woke up too.

"C-C-Caesar?" Reyna mumbled.

Caesar looked down to see tear-filled eyes stare up at him.

"Hey there…"

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. You have no reason to be." Caesar assured Reyna as he continued to hold her.

Soon, Caesar felt her wrap her arms around him.

Caesar felt her hands clench the back of his night shirt and another sob escaped from her. He rubbed his right hand up and down Reyna back. A frown appeared on his lips as he saw how upset and scared she was. The Games had caused this to happen to her. To mess up her mind emotionally and mentally. It will never truly heal. There would be a crack, a broken piece, a fissure in her state of mind, truly never herself thanks to the Games. The memory would forever be imprinted in her mind.

When Caesar would interview all the Tributes who became Victors, he watched how they put on a mask to act as if they were all right. But in reality they were not okay. They would keep a mask up to show they were all right for the Capitol residents. Caesar knew President Snow knew the Victors were not their normal selves. It made Caesar to believe Snow took pleasure in seeing the results of the Victors after the Games.

"Do you wish to talk about it or no?" Caesar asked Reyna in a soft tone.

He knew talking about it would sometimes help.

It was quiet for a few moments before Reyna began to talk in a low voice.

"I was running from those muttations Rock Hounds. Then the body of Rosaline appeared, all bloody and gnawed on. She was reaching out toward me. I ran again, but found myself falling into a body of water. When I opened my eyes underwater, I was staring in the lifeless eyes of Trent. Then all of a sudden, his hands shot out and he grabbed me." Reyna explained.

Her eyes squeezed tight while she talked about her dream.

Caesar held himself back from flinching. The hairs on his body raised after Reyna finished her description of her nightmare. He held her close, feeling her arms tightening around him. He had to admit, it felt nice Reyna found comfort in him. But Caesar hoped she found comfort in him other than her nightmares.

After a while, Caesar noted Reyna kept going in and out of sleep. He went to pull away when she whimpered and clutched him tighter.

"Do you wish for me to stay?"

"Stay." Reyna said tiredly.

"Let me get comfortable."

The hold on him only loosened enough for the two to lie back down.

They faced one another.

Reyna head nuzzle into Caesar neck while he rested his chin on top of her head. His eyes were staring off toward the wall which was the window overlooking the water and mountains. The dark shades were down.

It took him a while, but Caesar found sleep while he held Reyna in his arms, hoping she will always know to find comfort in his arms. Caesar would comfort her whenever she need, and as time goes on, he hoped she would find comfort in his arms all the time.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The next morning, Reyna washed up and dressed in a simple navy blue dress with the straps crisscrossed over her chest and to come together in the back in a halter top style. The skirt part flared out and stopped just above her knees.

With no shoes on yet, Reyna made her way into the kitchen where a single male Avox bustle about, but paused at the sight of her. She gave a small grin then she walked through the kitchen and into the dining room where she found Caesar at the dining table.

His eyes looked up to see her pause in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come. Please sit down." Caesar told her.

He stood up to pull a chair out to the side of him since he sat at the head of the table.

Moving to the seat, Reyna sat herself down in the seat. She gave Caesar a grin as a thankful gesture.

There were a few plates of various breakfast items.

Reyna eyed each of them as she could not figure out where to start. Then again, Reyna began to think about how all these plates of food could be so beneficial to the Districts, especially ones such as Eleven and Twelve. With the food they do not finish, it will be thrown into the trash. The thought of this fact made a frown to appear on her lips, and Caesar did not miss it.

"Is something the matter?"

Reyna looked at Caesar as he rested his hand on top of her right hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Nothing, it is nothing."

"Tell me." Caesar said.

He did not take his eyes off of her.

A sigh escaped her and her eyes flicker over to meet his. She knew he was determine to know. He was the type who would not give up until he knew what bugged her. Yet it was clear he wanted to know everything about her. She was trying to convince herself it was because his position in the Capitol. Yet in moments like this, the way he stared at her, it was completely different. He truly wanted to know her thoughts, her opinions, and all about her.

Reyna's hand flexed under his and she managed to maintain a calm expression. His actions last night, comforting her and holding her throughout the whole time truly made her to finalize her thoughts on Caesar.

He deeply cared for her.

"The food…"

"Is it not to your liking?" Caesar asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, no, it is not that. It just, never mind, you will think silly of me." Reyna stop talking, shaking her head and she was looking away from him again.

She tried to pull her hand out from under his, but he held on tight.

Green eyes shot upwards to meet his bark tree brown ones.

"Reyna." Caesar said her name with a calm yet firm tone.

"It is just the other Districts. You have to see how they suffer with no food such as this. This much on their plates. This much food which we are not going to eat all of it. I get upset because there are families who desperately need this." Reyna whispered.

Tears began to fill her eyes, and she bowed her head to hide them.

A scrap of the chair and Caesar pulled his chair up to her to rest his other hand on the back of her chair. Reyna eyes flicker to him with sadness. He lifted his hand away from laying on top of her hand to slowly reach out toward her face. Caesar hand hovered near her cheek but then rested against her jawline. He ran his fingertips against her jawline and his eyes flicker up to meet her own.

"You are truly kind hearted." Caesar whispered.

Caesar glanced away to stare at the food to begin to see what she saw now.

With Reyna going to be in his presence all the time, Caesar has a feeling Reyna will be opening his eyes more and more about the Districts' than ever before.

**…****..**

The next morning, Reyna noted Caesar's plate and her plate were specially made with their likings. There were no other plates on the table which usually held loads of food that would go to waste.

A small grin came onto Reyna's lips and her eyes glanced over at Caesar. Caesar sat the head of the table, reading on a tablet. Although he soon looked over at her with a small grin. A nod of his head showed how Caesar was beginning to understand her.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was another chapter.**

**The chapter showing how Reyna is beginning to adjust to the new arrangements.**

**Enjoy!**

**Thank You! **

**Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** Slowly Adjusting

**…****..**

**A Couple Weeks Later**

**…****..**

A couple of weeks passed and Caesar and Reyna began to adjust to one another.

They would share information about each other in order to feel comfortable with one another. There have been no problem expressing opinions about certain topics. Reyna started to express to Caesar what it was like being a District citizen. He thought he understood a good amount about Districts through the Tributes who came through his show, but he was wrong. He learned a lot more about the Districts from Reyna.

The first few days living with Caesar, Reyna did go out into public with him. Many Capitol citizens adored the two together. Caesar and Reyna knew they had to keep an image up, especially with Snow wanting them to be together in perfect harmony. Although Reyna did not want Snow to control how Caesar and her relationship would proceed.

In the public, Reyna hated how people cooed over her. Quite a few would try to ask her about the Games. It pissed her off. A few times she wanted to speak her mind, but Caesar quickly changed the subject like he always did at times during interviews before she could give a harsh reply.

Currently, Reyna was in the kitchen pulling out homemade bread from the oven. The Avox who worked for Caesar was not around all time, especially when Caesar and she were present. Most of the time, the Avox was only around during the three courses of meals and a small part of the day to clean around the penthouse.

With Caesar doing interviews with whoever, Reyna would be left to herself in the penthouse to do whatever she wanted. Today, Reyna decided to make homemade bread. The bread was a recipe of from her home of District 4. But she did tweak a few ingredients because of the various ingredients she managed to get her hands on.

"What is this?" Caesar eyebrows rose at the sight of her in the kitchen.

"I made bread."

"Reyna, you did not have to do this. We have an Avox you know." Caesar told her.

He did not understand why she was doing such work when the Avox was supposed to do it.

"Think of it as a hobby, Caesar. One where I made this for fun. Plus, I want you to try some."

"Am I going to get sick from it?"

Reyna made a face at him causing Caesar to smirk. He leaned his lower back against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He turned his head to watch her cut into the bed and he saw the bread had a slight tinted green to it.

"This is your District bread. I recognize it."

"Yes, but with all these ingredients in the stocked kitchen, I manage to tweak a few things to make it less salty." Reyna told him as she cut half the loaf into slices.

Taking a slice herself, Reyna took the first bite. She shut her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth and taste of fresh homemade bread. Reyna let out a deep exhale come out of her nose. She was enjoying the slight tinge of saltiness yet a hint of different herbs and seasonings to give the bread a delightful taste.

The sight of her enjoying the bread got Caesar to grab a slice and took a bite out of it. Reyna stared at him. She was waiting to see what he will say since he was making no expression as he continue to chew.

"What is in this?"

"Well, you can taste the saltiness which is hint of sea salt then there's herbs and seasonings, like oregano, garlic powder and basil. I had a drop of honey to give it a quick but short sweet taste." Reyna explained before she finished off her bread piece while she stared at Caesar to see his bread piece was gone too.

"This is good." Caesar said finally.

Reyna smiled at his compliment making Caesar to get a grin on his lips at the sight of her smiling.

The taste of the bread with the herbs Reyna used made the bread addicting. Caesar found himself getting another piece, but this time, he spread some butter onto it. It appeared Reyna had a talent when it came to the cooking or baking. Then again, she just made bread. Caesar began to wonder what else she will try to make.

Whatever she made, Caesar will be a taste tester. Though he needed to start working out since he thought he appeared to gain some weight. But that could be only his imagination. If he kept thinking about it, he will ask Reyna what she thought as he knew she will tell him the honest truth after much persuasion. Caesar realized if he wanted brutal truth from Reyna, her emotions will need to be in overdrive. Or he would bug her and reassure her to tell the truth. She usually did before she gave a quick apology for the brutal truth. Caesar knew her kind side would come out right after her brutal truth because she usually felt bad for saying whatever honesty she had to say.

Reyna began to clean up and put the bread into a bread container she found in the cabinet.

"So I got an invite to a party."

"Oh, and who invited you?"

"Templesmith."

"I see."

"I wish for you to be my date." Caesar told her quickly.

He saw Reyna as she paused in putting the bread away then resume in doing so.

"Is it going to be big?"

"Yes."

"I will go as long as I do not have to dance with anyone but you."

"I can arrange that." Caesar grinned, and he was happy enough she agreed to go with him.

He did not want to tell her he was not going to give her much of a choice about going. It would raise questions if she was not with him. It was still early with her living with him now. Down the road, Reyna will be able to stay home and it would not cause much of a raise from others. But right now, Caesar needed to keep the image up to show others she was his. He did not need Snow to do anything fishy about their deal.

Reyna eyed Caesar as he appeared to go into deep thought. She set the container down on the counter and pushed it to press against the wall so it was out of the way. Her eyes flicker to Caesar to see he was still in this thoughtful state.

Reaching out, Reyna laid her right hand on his forearm causing Caesar to snap out of whatever he was thinking to turn his head for his eyes to stare directly into her own.

"Thought I lost you there."

"I am fine. Be ready by six tonight."

"What about a dress?"

"One will be waiting for you."

The news got Reyna eyebrows to raise as she was curious what the dress would look like. She knew it will obviously match with Caesar. But for a dress to already be ready, Reyna knew Caesar had his own personal stylist. She had her own too because of her being a Victor and all, but to have a dress already for her without her approval, showed how much the Capitol controlled.

"I hope it is to your liking. The mention of the party was out of nowhere." Caesar told her as he saw how she was picking at her nails and was quiet.

"I am sure it will be fine." Reyna managed to muster up a smile onto her lips and looking up at him through her dark eyelashes.

Caesar bit his tongue. He knew with him picking out a dress for her made him seem controlling. It was bad enough Reyna had to stay with him due to a deal. She was mostly a prize to him for her winning the games, which was not right.

The dress he picked out however was a dress he saw Reyna stare at in the window of one of the stores. Whenever they went through the shopping parts of the Capitol, Caesar would watch Reyna reaction to the lifestyle of the Capitol.

He was always watching Reyna as she was a sight. A sight where Reyna was labeled as the Queen of the Waters from District 4, Victor of the 52nd Hunger Games and his prize for her winning the Games. She appeared so innocent as she observed everything and how it ran, but he knew she can show innocence facial expression even though inside she did not feel innocent. After going through the Games, Caesar knew Reyna did not feel so innocent anymore.

The dress Reyna always eyed in a particular store window, he got it, but had it alter just a bit to fit how the Capitol see her as—The Queen of the Waters. The dress also had to correspond with his outfit and appearance.

"Good. I must return back to work." Caesar flashed Reyna one of his famous, white straight teeth smile at her with his left hand resting on top of her hand then he pulled away.

Reyna watched him vanish from the kitchen. She faced the counter and she clenched the edge with her eyes shut. She thought about how much she wish she was on the ocean to enjoy the scent, breeze and feel of the ocean that calmed her down so very well.

**…****..**

**Hours Later**

**…****..**

The stylist had appeared and they jumped between Caesar's room to Reyna's room. They kept boasting about how Caesar and her were going to be a sight at the party. That particular comment made Reyna not too happy as she did not want to be the center of attention. Reyna knew Caesar, being the Master of Ceremonies and all will get many to suck up to him. So she knew she would need to be good tonight with a fake happy expression with a bright, fake smile.

When the dress had been presented to her, Reyna could not help the shock gasp which escaped from her. She realized it was the dress she saw in the store window. She was always in a debate with herself on whether or not to purchase it for herself. Hidden by her long hair a smile appeared on her lips. Reyna realized Caesar paid close attention to her without her realizing it. At the thought of Caesar observation, there was a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The dress was navy blue in color and it hugged her body in a sheath style with sparkling crystal and pearls embellished the bodice top of the dress. The back was open. The embellished part was designed in a way to look like webs of net, fitting for her District 4 life of fishing nets. There were pieces from the netting looking design that flitted down the dress as if unraveling, but stopped just before her mid-thigh.

Her hair was loosely curled and hung just past her mid-back in length. Hanging diamond earrings decorated her ears, a simple silver bracelet on her right wrist and a silver coil style ring on her left pointer finger. Silver peep toes pumps with an ankle strap. Her makeup was lightly done. Reyna was soon ready to go to this party with Caesar.

A deep inhale to calm her nerves, Reyna exited out of her bedroom. She walked down the hallway to the foyer of the penthouse where she knew Caesar would be waiting for her as he told her earlier he would be.

When Reyna got to the foyer, she saw Caesar was dressed in a very dark navy blue suit that it almost appeared black. When he turned around to face her, Reyna saw how when the light shines on his suit a certain way, it looks blue.

"Wow." Caesar said softly.

"I assume by your reaction this is a good sign." Reyna grinned when she came to a stop before him.

"Yes, it is. You look beautiful." Caesar said charmingly with a matching smile.

Reyna managed to keep herself calm without flustering up. She simply smiled, brushing a strand of her hair back. She softly thanked Caesar for his compliment.

"Shall we?" Caesar held his right arm out with excitement in his voice.

Caesar was thrilled to see how lovely Reyna looked in the dress. Yet how she will be on his arm tonight as his date.

Nodding, Reyna stepped forward to loop her left arm through Caesar right. Together they left the penthouse where a vehicle sat outside waiting for them.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

The party was outside and was very lively.

Various color lights were flashing, a dance floor where many were dancing and having a great time. Others were hovering around in groups in conversation and some with plates, eating the various foods presented on a large table.

The sight of Caesar's arrival caused many to come up to him to greet him and compliment him on some sort of accomplishment he done thus far. Reyna put on a smile and softly greeted anyone who acknowledge her presence. Although she was very noticeable since she was, on the arm of Caesar and a victor.

Many complimented on her dress and how she looked. Some of the men mumbled to Caesar, not so discretely about how he was lucky to have her to warm up his bed. Those comments caused Caesar to sheepishly smile at her and he would lowly apologized in her ear. He was not comfortable with how men talked about her. Reyna understood Caesar was not the type of man who boasted about his life in the bedroom.

After getting through the people who kept stopping them to talk, Caesar led Reyna to the food and beverage table where he grabbed himself a flute glass with some sort of light teal blue liquid inside. She knew it was some sort of alcohol, which she does not drink so she shook her head when Caesar held one out to her.

"I do not drink alcohol." Reyna whispered to him while she grabbed a napkin to put some appetizer on it.

"You don't? Well, I just learned something new about you." Caesar grinned.

Caesar led Reyna away from the table, eyeing around the place until he found his co-worker heading into their direction.

"Ah, Caesar I see you made it. And oh, the lovely Queen of the Waters, Ms. Reyna Brines on your arm." Templesmith grinned as he eyed the two.

"Yes, and we wouldn't have missed it." Caesar grinned in reply, lifting his glass up to take a sip of the liquor swishing inside.

"Are you two enjoying yourself?"

Glancing at Reyna, Caesar saw her nod making Caesar to look at Templesmith with the grin still on his lips and he nodded.

"Of course."

"That is good to hear. I had someone complain about the arrangements of the food and beverage."

"What was wrong?" Reyna found herself asking as she was curious with what the Capitol residents were complaining about as they were living a luxury lifestyle compared to the Districts.

The drink in Caesar hand was soon gone as Caesar gulped it in one go. He hoped this conversation does not turn into anything where Templesmith made a face and question her reasoning. He hoped for tonight's sake, Reyna will keep any sort of her honest opinions to herself. Caesar did not need any sort of drama to happen and draw more attention to them. They already had enough attention on them.

It was clear the Capitol residents were still trying to figure out what was going on between Caesar and Reyna. Some just saw them as a couple, others saw them as close friends and a few saw them as nothing but comfort for each other's company in the bedroom. He would not tell Reyna the latter part of how people viewed them as he knew it would probably upset her.

"I got some saying the food was not appetizers and another brunch moaning about the table being too near the dance floor. I mean come on, people get hungry after dancing, right?" Templesmith waved his hands about to emphasize his point.

Both Reyna and Caesar nodded together.

"I agree with the table closely by the dancefloor." Caesar said simply, not sighing out in relief when Templesmith grinned with a nod as he went along with it.

"Oh I see Minerva over there, I must say hi. Excuse me you two. Oh by the way, you two look very lovely together." Templesmith winked, showing he was one of the people who believed they are or will be together.

Clenching her right hand on his arm, Caesar looked down at Reyna with raised eyebrows. She loosened her grip when they began to move along the party.

"I can't get over how lovely you look tonight." Caesar whispered down to Reyna when they came to a pause outside the edge of the dance floor.

"Thank you."

"Will you dance with me?" Caesar asked Reyna while he took his arm away from hers to hold out his right hand to her.

Reyna ignored those who stared at them. She found herself and only Caesar present around them. She knew he was trying to focus his attention on her and not getting caught up with those around them. Reyna dropped her right hand in his with a smile.

"Yes."

Caesar held himself back from jumping in his spot at Reyna acceptance to dance with him. He kept his eyes on her as he smoothly pulled her onto the dance floor. He placed his left hand on her hip and his right was holding her hand up. They began to circle around in their spot, ignoring the eyes and whispering shot their way.

It was just the two of them.

They span around and stayed in their spot until they moved around the dance floor.

Taking a glance up to people on the dance floor and off, Caesar saw mix reactions of others. There was excitement and awe at the two together, others stared with raised eyebrows as they were trying to figure out what the status was between the master of ceremonies and 52nd Victor, and others actually had a look of jealousy on their expressions.

Caesar looked away from everyone. He found himself back to staring into Reyna's green eyes where he found comfort in them.

Being with her, seeing her smile directly at him and mean it, Caesar was feeling he was starting to understand her more and more. Lately, Caesar found himself second guessing himself when it came to doing any sort of Capitol ways. He thought about the Districts Reyna talked about to him whenever he asked about it. He was curious and he wanted answers.

When Reyna looked around, she found herself move closer against Caesar and look up at him. Caesar saw her glance around and step closer to him. She seeks his comfort to hide her away from the eyes of the Capitol residents.

Wrapping his arms around her, Caesar held Reyna close. His mouth moved near her left ear.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, but there is just so many eyes on us."

"They are trying to figure us out."

"We are going to be the center of attention in the media, especially after tonight, aren't we?" Reyna asked him in a low tone.

Her comment made Caesar to nod with a chuckle for he knew she knew what they will be seeing the next day after leaving this party tonight.

After a while of making appearance, Caesar called it a night which Reyna gladly followed him out of the party to go on home.

**…****..**

The next morning, the media was all about the Capitol residents curiosity for what was going on between Caesar Flickerman and Reyna Brines.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was another chapter.**

**Thank You!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter:** Visit to the 4th District

**…****..**

**A Month Later**

**…****..**

Living in the Capitol took a lot to try to get used to.

Reyna tried to adjust and give it a chance, but she just could not accept the culture of the Capitol as her own. Being a Victor had its benefits. Instead of buying the clothes, she had her own stylist from the time she was in the Games. Leon and his team designed her clothes to fit her personality and her taste of style. She even started to design her own outfits with the team.

Though once Reyna started to show off her own designer outfit ideas, a lot her of Capitol fans asked for the same design. Reyna's stylists were overly excited since it meant business for them. Therefore, they continue to design and make Reyna's clothes. She soon had her own clothing line.

The past month living with Caesar, Reyna knew he was very popular, but she did not realize how popular. Whenever the two walked through the Capitol, Caesar was either asked for an autograph or photo. Then it was a bonus with Reyna by his side.

Currently, Reyna sat in a loveseat overlooking the waterfront and mountains which surrounded the Capitol. She was reading a book on the Districts cuisine recipes. When she lost interest in the book, she set the cookbook aside on the side table beside the loveseat. She stared out at the scenery.

The image of home came to her mind, and the thought of her parents.

Reyna wanted to go home. She wanted to see the ocean again. She wanted to smell the ocean and listen to the waves. When she was not suffering from a nightmare, Reyna would turn on the wall TV to show the ocean. She had to see it. The ocean usually lulled her to a peaceful sleep.

The thought of home continue to float around in her mind. She laid her head down on the arm of the loveseat while she continued to stare out the window. It was only when Caesar appeared and bend over to stare down at her when she snapped out of her thoughts of home. She turned her head to stare up at him.

"You seem to be in a daze, dear."

Turning her head away from him, Reyna gave him the smallest of nods.

"I was thinking of home." She told him.

Caesar tilted his head to the side while he stare down at her. He then let his eyes travel up to stare out the windows which took up the whole wall in the living room area. It was an area of the penthouse where he found himself stand in front of at times to stare out at the relaxing waterfront and mountain scenery.

The mention of home made Caesar to know he made a deal with President Snow about allowing Reyna to visit her home when she requested. But it has to be approved by Snow himself too.

"I will see what I can do."

The comment made Reyna to sit up and then she stood up to face Caesar with shock eyes as if she could not believe he was going to do this for her.

"Really?"

"A part of you staying here was to also allow you to visit home."

Reyna stepped around the love seat to come stand before Caesar with a new twinkle in her eyes. Happiness was radiating across her face now. It made Caesar face to soften up.

"You should come."

"What? No, no, dear, the opportunity if for you to go home to spend time with your family."

"But I want you to come. Come on, Caesar. You are not going to get sick or anything outside the Capitol."

"I know that. Just—" Caesar did not finish as he turn his head away.

The thought of walking into District 4, Caesar knew he would probably be look upon with disgust and a not so welcoming attitude. It was not an experience he ever felt, but being a Capitol civilian and the Master of Ceremonies, he felt he will not be welcome lightly.

"You think because of who you are, you will not be accepted and you are not used to that sort of thing, right?"

Caesar turn his head back to stare at her with a flicker of amazement in his eyes but he quickly masked up. He did not realize how obvious he was to Reyna for her to figure him out. It was if she read his mind.

"You read my thoughts exactly." Caesar replied in a low tone.

"Well, I will not let that happen. Though if you really want to fit in, well, no offense, but change the color of your hair and wear a casual outfit which fits with District 4." Reyna stepped up to him to grip the lapel of his dark emerald green suit overcoat and her eyes flickering up to his dark emerald green hair.

When Reyna step back from him, she sent him a small grin then she walked away. Caesar stared after her. He felt himself swallow a bit harder after Reyna had gotten so close to him. It felt harder every day with Reyna being so close to him. Many times Caesar wanted to hug her close and kiss her, but he did not do so since he respected her. Caesar felt he needed Reyna approval before he took any sort of intimate action.

Looking back out at the waterfront, Caesar began to wonder what did it feel like outside the Capitol.

**…****..**

**A Couple of Days Later**

**…****..**

It had taken a couple of days before President Snow gave Caesar the approval to allow Reyna to visit her home. Even though she was only allowed a couple of days back home, she was thrilled to see her family again.

Reyna sat in the transportation truck, practically jumping in her seat with a smile. Beside her was Caesar, who stared out the window at the passing scenery. Occasionally, Caesar found himself glance over at Reyna. A small grin would appear on his lips when he saw how excited she was to go back home.

His eyes turned away from Reyna to stare down at his attire Reyna picked out. Caesar knew the District 4 people would recognize who he was, but they will most likely not tempt to mess with him due to his status in the Capitol.

Caesar's attire consisted of black boots hidden beneath black slacks. A very dark button up shirt with a suit overcoat. The overcoat was one of Reyna's designs she has not released out to the Capitol public yet. The suit overcoat was black, but it was designed with a fish netting theme. Paisley designs were throughout the netting in with the occasional shape of a fish, seashell and anchor, but people would have to look very close to see them.

Lastly, Caesar dyed his hair to his original color. He does not remember the last time he saw himself with his original hair color. It was a dark brown almost black. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

The arrival to District 4 had Caesar very nervous. He watched Reyna pointed out the window at her parents in the crowd. When the vehicles stopped, Reyna burst out of the truck and ran towards her parents. The Peacekeepers kept the crowd back, but made a pathway for Reyna to get to her parents.

Ambrosia and Caius Brines hugged their daughter close against them. They appeared as if they would never let her go. Although they did when Reyna asked them to let her loose from their grips.

"We should go back to the house."

Caesar followed after them with a few Peacekeepers following with Reyna and his luggage. The journey was away from the rest of the District 4 homes. There was a pathway of crushed seashells which led to the Victor's village in District 4.

"How are you liking the new house?" Reyna asked her parents with a soft tone.

"It is lovely. It is quite big, but it is has a wonderful view." Her mother Ambrosia replied with a gentle smile.

The Victor's Village contained a few stone houses with the beach as its backyard. Tall stone walls separated the village from the rest of District 4.

Caesar had to admit it was a beautiful sight. He watched the way the ocean sparkle when the sun rays beamed off the surface. The scenery made District 4 a beautiful sight. Even if not everyone was of the high class like the Capitol, District 4 has a peaceful and warm sensation to its atmosphere.

They entered the Brines house, and when they did, Reyna took it upon herself to introduce Caesar.

"Mom, dad, I want to introduce you two to Caesar Flickerman."

"Ah, I am glad to finally Master of Ceremonies, but also, the man after my daughter." Caius said.

"Dad!"

"Caius!"

Caius chuckled. He sent a wink to the two women before he turned around to face Caesar. He held his hand out. Caius waited patiently for Caesar to shake his hand. At first Caius thought since Caesar was from the Capitol he would not want to touch the hand of a non-Capitol citizen. But upon closer inspection, Caius saw this was not the reason for Caesar's hesitation.

Surprise was on Caesar's face for how Caesar acted so polite to him.

Within a few seconds, Caesar recovered to shake Caius hand with a firm shake and a small closed mouth grin.

"It is nice to finally meet Reyna's parents."

"Oh, let me get some refreshments. Is our type of bread okay?"

"Perfect." Caesar nodded.

"I made some of our District's bread back at the Capitol. Whenever I make it now, I have to hide it from Caesar now."

Ambrosia let out a small soft laugh before she left the sitting room to go off to the kitchen. Reyna went after her mother to go help her out. Caius led Caesar out on the back porch. The back porch had a few steps leading down onto their own private beach. They sat in wood seats which faced the ocean.

"It is beautiful here." Caesar said breathlessly.

"Indeed." Caius smirked.

"I have to ask. Why are you so welcoming of me?"

"Whenever Reyna and you appear on screen, I can see the way you look at her and your presentation when you stand beside her. You are protective over her. You stare at her as if she was the rarest of jewels you have ever laid eyes on."

The feel of his cheek began to burn and it must have been showing thanks to him not wearing his usual on stage makeup because within seconds Caius began to chuckle.

"Is it that obvious?" Caesar mumbled with a small bow of his head.

"No."

"Then how?" Caesar looked back up to stare at Caius with his eyebrows scrunching together.

Leaning forward in his seat with his hands clasped between his legs, Caius stared at Caesar with intense eyes. Although there was a grin still on his lips. His posture was relaxed which made Caesar to relax a little too.

"I stare at my wife in the same manner every day."

The comment made by Caius made Caesar to go wide eyes. Caesar could not believe this was actually happening. Reyna's father Caius caught Caesar red handed on liking Reyna in a loving manner. It was awkward a father was pointing this fact out and also being happy about it too. Caesar felt himself flustering up.

The two Brines women came outside causing Caesar to collect himself quickly while he accepted a glass of iced tea from Reyna's mother Ambrosia. Reyna set a plate down on the glass table between the chairs. The plate containing sliced up bread and cut up cheese slices.

Reyna dropped herself in the seat beside Caesar with a slice of bread in one hand and iced tea in the other.

"Are you okay?" Reyna leaned over to Caesar with a concern tone.

"Yes, yes, why wouldn't I be?" Caesar responded quickly.

Mentally Caesar wanted to smack himself for his immediate response, especially as Reyna narrowed her eyes on him then she looked away with a small hum.

"If you say so, Caesar" Reyna replied but clearly not believing him.

Caesar glanced to his right where Caius sent him a wink with his glass of iced tea raised in the air. Looking away, Caesar brought his iced tea to his lips to cool himself down.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

Being shown around and exploring the new atmosphere, Caesar did not show any sort of disapproval of the District. He knew all the Districts were not high class, except the Career ones. Although District 4 was considered a Career district and did contain wealth due to the fishing industries.

The surroundings were pleasant. The love of the ocean was clear across everyone's faces and mostly everything throughout the District was associated with the ocean. Everything was made by the ocean or from the land around the ocean.

There were a few disapproval looks sent Caesar way, but he shook them off as he walked alongside Reyna. She was his tour guide, excitedly pointing out buildings and people. Telling him stories whenever they were passing somewhere.

The marketplace was interesting and lively. There were various sections throughout the marketplace. There was a section where most of the food was sold. Another section was supplies. Then there was a section for clothes. Lastly, there was a section to sell crafts, novelties and other items.

It appeared there were a few stands which sold items at a high price. Usually those were the ones who have their own business buildings in another part of the District.

"Hello, Helene."

An older woman sat behind a stand which sold various of baked goods. The old woman pulled herself up from her seat with both her hands resting on top of a cane. She gave Reyna a smile.

"It is good to see you, child. What would you like?"

"I saw you have your infamous cookies."

"Yes, yes, I do."

"I will take a few. Will you be by your bakery later on? Mother wants to buy more of your bread."

"Yes, I will be." Helene handed Reyna over a bag containing large cookies.

"Good, and thank you, Helene." Reyna handed money over to Helene then she left before the old woman could realize Reyna gave her a large amount of money.

Caesar glanced back to see Helene go wide eyes and open her mouth to call for Reyna, but shut it with a soft smile and a shake of her head. Caesar grin as he knew it must not be the first time Reyna has done that. Or even Reyna's mother or father. Caesar could see where Reyna got her caring personality from. It was her parents.

"You have to try one of these. They are so good." Reyna held one of the large cookies out to Caesar while she dug herself another one out of the bag.

The two bit into the cookie at the same time and let out a deep exhales, enjoying the taste buzzing around their taste buds.

"Wow. This is good."

"I know. Everything she makes is delicious." Reyna said, happily biting into the cookie again.

The two continue to walk through the marketplace until they headed back to the Victor's village for the night.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was a new chapter.**

**Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:** Late Night Swim

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

It was late evening when Reyna decided she needed to get out of the house. There was still energy buzzing throughout her, and she needed to burn it off. It gave her the idea for a late night swim. So, as quiet as she could, Reyna tiptoed down the wood floor hallways to the bedroom beside her own. In her left hand, she clenched a pair of swim shorts while her right hand reached out to the door knob and she turned it. She cracked the door open enough to allow her to peek inside the room. Her eyes scanned the room until they came to a halt on Caesar. He sat in the sofa chair near the window, reading something on his tablet.

"Psst."

Caesar's head shot up from the tablet to turn toward the bedroom door. Reyna poked her head in through the crack with a smile gracing her lips.

"What is it, Reyna?" Caesar asked while he set the tablet aside on the side table.

"Put these on and meet me outback."

Reyna threw him the pair of swim trucks before she shut the bedroom door. She walked away from the bedroom all the way outside to the backyard to wait for Caesar. Although as she stood in the backyard, she began to wonder about her decision to invite him to a night swim. It would just be the two of them. Reyna could not help but be flooded with thoughts of what could happen with just them. The thoughts were not negative ones, rather ones which made her cheeks heat up a little.

Since the day Caesar announced to her about their departure from the Capitol to District 4, she noticed how Caesar put her happiness before anything else, and she was thankful for him. The way he treated her made her feel as if she was a queen. It made her see him as a gentleman, and he only shown his heart of gold toward her. Each day spent with Caesar, she began to find herself drawn in, and she began to think how she could not imagine him not there for her. She realized how Caesar was important to her, and she did not want to see him gone from her. She could not imagine what it would be like without Caesar in her life.

**…****..**

Caesar stood up from the chair and he walked over to the bed where the balled up swim trunks were. He picked them up and stared at them, wondering what Reyna was planning to do. But he decided to go along with it. He put on the swim trunks and he pulled on a simple white t-shirt before he walked out of the bedroom. He walked outside to the backyard where he saw Reyna. She stood with her back to him, patiently waiting for his arrival.

"What are we doing?" Caesar asked softly.

Reyna turned halfway around with her left hand held out toward him. A gentle smile on her lips.

"Come on."

As Caesar walked toward her, he could not help but let his eyes do a quick look over of Reyna in a bikini. He kept his eyes on her face, not matter how hard it was to fight the urge to look over her body in the maroon red bikini. Everything about her, Caesar saw her as a queen.

When Caesar was close enough to her, he reached out and laid his hand in her hand. He let her grip his hand and lead him down to the private beach in the backyard of her victor's home. When she let go of his hand, Caesar had to admit he missed the warmth she brought him from her touch. He watched her run across the sand and straight into the ocean, jumping straight into a small wave.

The whole time he watched. This time he looked over her body as she moved across the sand. When Reyna emerge from beneath the water, Caesar still stood rooted in his spot. He stared at Reyna standing up in waist high water. She slicked her hair back and then she smiled toward him.

"Come on." Reyna gestured for him to come into the water.

For some reason, Caesar began to feel self-conscious. He was hesitant to take his shirt off. He was not out of shape, but he did not have the clear cut six pack abs which some of the victors showed off, particularly victors from District 1 and 2. Caesar was slender and tone in a way which shows he kept himself in shape.

"Caesar." Reyna began to walk out of the water toward him.

The look on his face must have been obvious to her on why he would not get into the water. She was becoming very good with reading him. A small frown was on her lips before it vanished the closer she came to him. The bikini she was in was not helping him calm his nerves either. The sight of her half-nude body before him made him to swallow harder than usual. He tried to think of anything to keep his limbo down, but it was not working when Reyna stood directly in front of him.

"Caesar, will you come for a swim with me? You do know how to swim, right?"

"Yes." He answered lowly.

"Then come on. The water is a little cold, but once you start moving, you will warm right up." Reyna gave him a gentle smile.

He did not want to disappoint her, so he slowly pulled the shirt off of him and dropped it onto the beach. Reyna then grabbed his hand causing him to look at their joined hands and then up at her. She was smiling at him. She tugged his hand and he followed her to the ocean. The ocean was her domain and she was leading him right to it. He felt he would follow her anywhere whenever she smiled.

The water did have a chill, but with a quick full body submerge into the water, Caesar begin to become accustom to the temperature. He found himself pausing in moving around the water to watch Reyna.

The sight of Reyna swimming around with happiness made Caesar to think how there will have to be more trips her just so he could see her smile like this. The sight of her so happy in her District made Caesar to also feel horrible because they will be leaving soon to head back to the Capitol.

"Are you not going to swim too?"

"Yeah." Caesar snapped out of his thoughts to resume moving around the water.

When Caesar turned around to look at Reyna, she was not present. He began to turn around in circles, not seeing or hearing Reyna for a what seem to be forever. When he turned to the shoreline, there was no Reyna. A panic began to spread through him. He began to move toward the shoreline where he could stand up and look out over the water.

"Reyna? Reyna, where are you?" Caesar called out.

He stood up with the water coming just below his chest. There was a splash behind him which caused him to whirl around but there was nothing. There was another splash before Caesar found himself staggering forward.

Reyna managed to sneak up behind him from beneath the surface and she jumped onto his back.

"Aww, I was trying to take you down."

"I am stronger than I look." Caesar told her, feeling himself calming down from being startled, but also, to see how Reyna was all right.

Reyna slid off his back to stare at him when he turned around to face her. He gave her a small smirk making her to grin back.

Caesar watched Reyna walk around him before pausing to stare down at the water. She knelt down, turning her face away from the water surface to not let her face go under the water surface. Caesar saw she was trying to grab something from the sandy floor of the ocean.

"Reyna, what are you doing?" Caesar stepped closer to her, curious on what she was doing.

"Oh nothing." Reyna gave him a sly smirk.

The particular smirk made Caesar to take a small step back.

"Catch." Reyna stood up, throwing something at him.

With reaction of his reflexes, Caesar caught whenever Reyna threw at him.

Whatever he caught was moving. He held it up to see it was a large crab causing him to let out a startled yell and threw it away from him. The feel of crawling tingle his hand caused him to shake his hand around, trying to get the feeling to go away. The loud laughter made him to look away from his hand to stare at Reyna.

Reyna's left hand rested against her stomach while she laughed. Her right hand came up to hide her mouth, trying to hide her laughter but was failing to do so. She opened her eyes where he could see the mixture of amusement and mischief. It truly was a sight to Caesar on how laid back and happy Reyna was in her district—her home.

"You found that funny?"

"Yes, you should have seen your face." Reyna snickered, dropping her hands to her sides.

With playful narrowed eyes, Caesar started his way toward her. Sensing he was going to do something to her, Reyna began to move out of the way. As she went to go dive into the water to escape him, Caesar lunged forward and managed to get his arms around her waist. She flailed around in his arms similar to a fish.

"Nooooo!" Reyna exclaimed dramatically while he carried her further into the water before throwing her in.

This time Caesar was laughing as Reyna emerge to the surface, spitting water out of her mouth and brushing her long hair out of her face. She eyed him with narrowed eyes before she swam towards him.

"This is war." Reyna announced and then began to splash him.

"Hey, oi, no!" Caesar staggered backwards before he began to splash her back.

When he received a mouthful of the salt water, he accidentally inhaled it. It made Caesar to pause in his water splashing as he began to go into a coughing fit. Reyna moved toward him, checking on him with pure concern on her face.

"Caesar?"

"I—I am good." He coughed before he cleared his throat a few times.

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly." Caesar croaked out, clearing his throat again.

He faced her with a reassuring grin.

Reyna gave a small nod even though the concern still linger in her eyes.

Caesar continued to grin at her, even splashing her to make her lighten up. She did so, smiling and instead of splashing him, she grabbed seaweed floating by her.

"No, Reyna, no, no, no." Caesar tried to run through the water to get to shoreline, but Reyna lunged at him with the seaweed.

Caesar grabbed her wrists, holding her hands away from him. The two struggle with one another until Caesar fell backwards into the water. He shut his eyes and mouth as he went under the water with Reyna.

In shallow waters, his back hit the sandy ground. He popped back up to the surface to take a sharp inhale of air. He glanced to his right where Reyna sat beside him. She held up the seaweed to him causing him to grab her wrist to keep her from putting it on him.

"No." Caesar smiled.

Reyna gave her wrist a wiggle to make the seaweed in her hand to shake about and spray both of them with water.

With his other hand, Caesar reached up to grab the seaweed to take from her, but she grabbed his free hand with her own free hand. The two began to struggle again, trying to keep their faces above the two feet of shallow water they found themselves rolling around in. The fighting for the seaweed caused them to move around so much they ended up rolling up onto the shoreline.

"Give me...got it!" Caesar exclaimed, ripping the seaweed from her hold and threw it off somewhere away from Reyna's hold.

With a victorious grin, Caesar turned his attention back onto Reyna. It was then Caesar realized the current position they had ended up in.

Caesar laid on top of Reyna. He began to fluster up. Reyna appeared to fluster up too as she laid beneath him. One of her hands was pinned beside her head and her other hand laid against the sand.

With the position they were in, Caesar began to receive thoughts about this position. Although he shook it off for something more subtle. He found this to be an opportunity to take a big step in showing Reyna how he felt for her. But also to see whether or not he has a chance with Reyna. It was clear everyone could see how he felt toward Reyna, even her parents. But Caesar was afraid to take action because he was afraid to be rejected by Reyna.

**…****..**

"Caesar…" Reyna whispered as she stared up into his dark brown eyes.

His hair was down from its usual ponytail and it hung around his face. The water dripping from his hair and dripping around her head. A few drops landed on her face. With her free hand which laid on the sand, she had reached up to brush her fingertips against his cheek. It caused him to snap out of whatever deep thoughts he was having. His eyelids flutter rapidly to focus back on Reyna. He took in a sharp inhale before exhaling.

"What are you thinking?" Reyna asked him softly.

A small grin appeared on his lips and then it vanished when he leaned down closer to her.

Reyna eyebrows rose when he moved closer to her. Her expression went from concern to shock when he moved closer. His lips brushed against her own lips, and then he pressed his lips against her own.

For a few seconds, Reyna was in shock at what was happening. She could not believe this was happening, yet at the same time, deep inside of her, she felt a deep contentment. Never would she had thought the man who made a deal with President Snow to have her, would be the man who made sure she was happy, safe and made her feel as if she was the only thing which matter.

It caused her eyes to flutter open when Caesar pulled away and he stood up from her. She sat up, and turned to see his back to her with his right hand over his mouth. Reyna blinked slowly, but she then realized she did not exactly kiss him back. She was in such deep thought about what Caesar meant to her, she did not return his kiss. It made her to realize how Caesar must think she was rejecting him.

"I—I apologize. It was wrong of me to do this. I…" Caesar did not finish as he started to walk back to the house.

His comment confirmed to Reyna about how he thought she rejected him.

Quickly, Reyna pushed herself up onto her feet and she ran up to him. She reached out to grab his left hand, tugging on him.

"Caesar—"

"Reyna, it is all right. I just wanted to take a leap of faith for an answer. I completely understand it was not right of me to take advantage of you."

Reyna could not help but roll her eyes at his comment. She tugged harder on his hand causing him to turn to look at her with a frown on his lips and hurt in his eyes. It was this moment Reyna did not want to ever see him with such sadness in his eyes again. With another tug to his hand, she made him to face her and she pressed her body against his front. It caused his eyebrows to raise, confusion coming across his face.

"As a Master of Ceremonies, I thought rambling on and on was not a thing you should do. Good communications skills is what you are known for."

"Reyna, what are you going on—"

Reyna sat up on her tippy toes and pecked his lips causing his eyes to widen. She pulled back to stare up at him with a small smirk. Her other hand reached up to slide to the back of his neck, tugging this head down. Their foreheads pressed together.

"You really need to work on your communications skills, Mr. Flickerman." Reyna joked before she pressed her lips against his own.

This time it took Caesar a few seconds before he was struck with realization this was happening. Within moment, Caesar began to kiss her back. His free hand which was not clenched in hers came around to rest against her lower back and he kept her pressed against him while he deepen their kiss.

Their lips came a part for both to get some air. Their eyes connected with one another.

Reyna slid her hand away from his neck and to his chest, pressing her hand over the area where she could feel his heart beating strong and steady.

"Thank you for doing this."

"For the kiss?" Caesar asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, yes the kiss, but for bringing me back home, even if we will be leaving in a couple of days."

"We will come back to visit more." Caesar brought his right hand up to brush his thumb against her cheek.

Reyna gave him a gentle smile. She was happy he told her they will return to District 4 in the near future, and knew Caesar will do everything in his power to keep her happy.

"Thank you for everything." Reyna told him before she leaned up to peck his lips.

"Thank you." Caesar said when their lips came a part again.

"For what?"

"For not rejecting me, and for making me one of the happiness man alive." Caesar told her, his eyes flickering away to not make eye contact.

Reyna tapped his chest causing him to look back down at her. She smiled up at him before she brought their lips together again, not tire of the way their lips perfectly molded together.

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**…****..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was a new chapter.**

**Thank You!**


End file.
